


Game On

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porny porn porn, mmom, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sets Jack a challenge. "Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Ianto in the Archives**

 

Pants and trousers bunched around his ankles, Ianto tightened his grip on his cock and groaned.

_So close... too soon. Fuck..._

He tried to slow down his rapid strokes, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the most unerotic images he could gather with his current limited capacity for clear thought.

_Weevils. Weevils having sex. Weevils having sex with Owen – ugh! Hmm. Wonder if Owen fucked Gwen in front of a Weevil? Owen and Gwen having sex... God, that made Tosh miserable. What is it about Owen that Tosh and Gwen find attractive? Tosh and Gwen... Tosh and Gwen having sex... Oh. Oh! Oh, shit!_

His head fell back, slamming hard into the filing cabinet behind him, and his free hand convulsively closed around the solid circular object that lay heavy on his sweaty palm, the metal biting into his skin. He didn't feel any of it; lost, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, and come spilled - hot and wet - over his hand before dripping to the floor below.

Ianto opened his eyes and grimaced at the mess on the floor. He lazily lapped at his soiled fingers as he pried open his other hand.

'Four minutes, fifty-one seconds,' he muttered, glaring at the stopwatch. 'Bloody hell, Jones. You're not a teenager anymore. Have some stamina.'

He pulled his trousers up and used some tissues to clean up the come on the floor. His earpiece beeped then Gwen was in his ear, asking him whether he'd thought about lunch yet, and Ianto flushed, recalling his particularly vivid fantasy of earlier of Gwen eating something that definitely wasn't pizza.

'I'll be up in a minute,' he told her hastily then clicked off his comm and picked up a pen. He tore a leaf from the back of his diary and sat down at his desk to scrawl a quick note.

_J,_

_Re: Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch._

_Find the CCTV footage of the Archives (between H for horny and I for Ianto) timestamped 12.37pm today._

_For the record, my time was four minutes, fifty-one seconds (Shut up. I was still worked up after you caught me in the supply closet and accused me of being uptight because I wouldn't blow you while Tosh was standing outside the door). Your turn now. See if you can last longer. If I can't outlast you, you win... well, whatever you want._

_Really. Anything._

_I._

_PS And yes, I'll burn the CCTV footage to disc before deleting._

Ianto smirked then folded the paper up into a tiny square and placed it on the face of the stopwatch, closing the cover carefully.

_Game on, Sir._

 

**Jack in the Main Hub**

 

Jack sat on the couch and looked around the empty Hub with a grin. His fingers made short work of his fly then he lifted his hips and tugged his trousers down over his backside. He was sans underwear and his already hard-as-stone cock sprang free, the chilly air that hit his hot skin doing nothing to cool his ardor. Jack fumbled in his pocket and pulled out Ianto's stopwatch, clicking the button on the top then placing it carefully on the seat beside him.

His fingers closed around his shaft and he gave himself an experimental tug, relishing the friction of the thin foreskin sliding over his swollen flesh. He stroked himself again then delved into his trouser pocket once more, finding a small tube of lubricant. While one hand slid down between his legs to caress his balls, the other expertly applied the lubricant to his palm.

'Right,' he muttered, sliding a little lower on the couch and spreading his legs. 'Time to show Ianto how it's done.'

His slick palm slid smoothly over his shaft and Jack groaned softly. Perhaps he should have left his rebuttal until he wasn't so completely turned on by Ianto's challenge. He smirked as his hand moved in slow, measured strokes: up and down with a little twist of his wrist at the top. Ianto's suits and straight-laced manner had concealed a quirky and deliciously devious (not to mention downright fucking dirty at times) mind, and Jack couldn't be more thrilled (or intrigued) by Ianto's hidden depths. He was innocent enough to be beautifully pliant and malleable under Jack's guidance, Jack's hands, while at the same time, strong enough to stand up to Jack, confident enough to introduce his own games. Jack was not going to get bored of Ianto Jones any time soon.

_God, I'm so glad I hired him._

Jack licked his lips and canted his hips slightly, his cock forcing its way through the tight ring of his fingers. Pre-come beaded at the tip and Jack thumbed at the slit, pressing his nail into it then arching up with a hiss as the sharp sting sent an electric shock spearing right through his body.

His hand's pace increased, the _slapslapslap_ of skin loud in the quiet Hub. Jack, breathing heavily now, glanced towards the monitors on Tosh's desk. He'd opened the CCTV feed to the cells and the Tourist Office where Owen and Ianto, respectively, were currently occupied. He figured he had about five more minutes before Owen finished whatever the hell he was doing to Janet; at the rate the pressure inside him was building, though, he'd only need another one.

His gaze fell on the ticking stopwatch and he grunted in relief. He was about to pass Ianto's time and a good thing it was because he could feel his balls tightening, and his hips were rocking frantically, fucking his fist as he imagined Ianto straddling him, taking him inside his tight, tight arse as he rode him hard and fast and...

'Christ!'

With one more pump of his hips, rolling waves of sensation slammed into Jack. His head tipped back against the headrest as his back arched, the tendons in his neck bulging and straining as he gave himself over to his release. Thick come squeezed between his fingers and over his shaft, making his last few strokes wet and slippery as he smeared it into his skin. He rubbed his thumb over the flushed crown, overstimulated nerve-endings screaming at the contact. Jack winced at the tiny sparks of near-pain, but chuckled happily as he sank into the drowsy aftermath, his repleted body relaxing against the ratty cushions of the couch.

His clean hand closed around the stopwatch, quickly depressing the button and checking his time. He grinned then, after a quick look at the CCTV feed to ensure Owen and Ianto weren't headed back, he closed his eyes and basked in the glow of his victory.

Ianto resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at Owen and headed for the coffee machine, wondering if he still had those chocolate laxatives lying around to add a little extra boost to Owen's drink order. He stopped abruptly when he saw his stopwatch sitting on top of the machine. He cast a quick glance towards Jack's office and saw the other man talking on the phone, gesticulating expansively. Ianto looked back at the stopwatch and slowly reached out to take it. He made certain Owen was nowhere in sight before he opened the cover and unfolded the scrap of paper inside.

_I,_

_Re: Your filthy, brilliant mind._

_It is with great enthusiasm and a renewed appreciation for your perversity that I accept your challenge._

_Main Hub. Timestamp 0905 today. Six minutes, twelve seconds. You are going down, Jones (hm, something to keep in mind for when I claim my prize)._

_J._

_P.S. Stay at the Hub tonight? I've been thinking about you riding me all day and I'd very much like to make that a reality._

Ianto's lips curled into a smile as he pocketed the note and the watch. He looked back at Jack's office and caught Jack watching him as he talked. Jack raised an eyebrow in query and, cock twitching at the thought of what was to come, Ianto nodded. Jack flashed him a wide grin then made a 'coffee please?' gesture. Ianto nodded again and set about fixing a pot of coffee.

_Six minutes, twelve seconds. Not a problem, Captain._

 

**Ianto in Jack's Office**

 

Ianto held the files over the front of his pants as he approached Tosh's desk. 'Do you have anything that needs Jack's signature?' he asked politely.

Tosh's head popped up from under her workstation, startled out of her adjustments to her hard drive by Ianto's voice. 'Um...' she hummed, glancing around her cluttered desk then pointing to a few requisition forms with a tiny screwdriver. 'That pile, I think. Thanks, Ianto.'

Ianto smiled in acknowledgment and slid the papers out from under a scanner. He looked closely at Tosh's progress and a little smile curved his lips. She'd be at least another hour adding that alien translation chip she'd finally perfected to the system, and once Tosh got started on a project...

Perfect.

He forced himself to walk slowly and quietly to Jack's office, his face expressionless as he knocked once on the door then let himself in. 'Requisitions and reports that require your attention, Sir,' he said, placing the sheaf of papers on Jack's blotter with one hand and reaching for Jack's RAF coat with the other. 'And if you don't leave now, you'll be late for your meeting with UNIT.'

Jack groaned and slumped back in his chair for a moment before pushing himself reluctantly to his feet. 'You're sure I have to go?' he asked plaintively, pouting a little.

'I'm sure,' Ianto said firmly, holding out the coat for Jack to slide his arms into.

'And you can't come with me?'

Ianto restrained himself from rolling his eyes when Jack's lower lip trembled.

Drama queen.

'If you want to leave the others short staffed,' he said with a shrug. 'Gwen's off, Owen is checking out the latest Weevil victim at the hospital which leaves only Tosh and myself manning the Rift. Of course, if you're happy to leave Tosh here all alone...'

'Alright, alright,' Jack grumbled, accepting the rebuke with a heavy sigh of resignation. He slid his arms into his coat, leaning back into Ianto as he settled it on his shoulders. 'You'll be here to help me relax when I get back? You know how worked up I get at these meetings.'

Ianto squeezed Jack's shoulders gently and nodded. 'I'll be here, Sir.'

With one last smile, a quick grope of Ianto's arse and a trip back to his office for his forgotten UNIT files, Jack disappeared with a sweep of his coat tails. Ianto exhaled loudly and sank down onto the corner of Jack's desk.

God, he wears me out sometimes.

He pressed a hand to the front of his pants, palming his cock which had been half-hard since he'd decided on the choice of venue for his next covert wank.

Jack's office. Or, Jack's chair, to be more precise.

He smirked and stood up, peering through the glass to ensure Tosh was still busy with her screwdriver and welder before he took a seat in Jack's chair. Ianto leaned back, elbows on the armrests, and steepled his fingers under his chin as his gaze traveled over the polished surface. He knew that there wasn't much this desk hadn't seen, but Ianto's illicit solo wank would be a first for him. It felt so wrong, so forbidden to be in Jack's – his boss' – office about to have one off the wrist, even though he knew Jack would be more turned on and impressed by Ianto's gall than annoyed.

His cock gave an insistent throb and Ianto shifted in the chair, rubbing the heel of his hand over the now-prominent bulge. The thought of doing this here was incredibly arousing, and his hips began to rock against his hand, his body yearning for more.

With one last nervous look at Tosh's workstation, Ianto unfastened his trousers, quickly shoving the front of his briefs down to allow his cock to bounce free. He was ridiculously hard now considering he'd barely begun, and he was suddenly a little worried that he wouldn't last long enough to beat Jack's last time. He was enjoying this game too much to let it end so quickly so, as he clicked the button on the stopwatch – safely ensconced in his pocket - he slowed down. Taking his time was risky: Tosh was close enough that, if she looked up at the right angle, she'd get an eyeful, and Owen could be back at any moment, but Ianto would be damned if he'd let Jack win this easily.

_I'd never hear the end of it._

Ghosting his fingertips along his shaft, he let his head fall back against the headrest. The leather beneath him had retained some of the warmth and scent of Jack's body and Ianto nuzzled his cheek against the smooth, worn covering. His fingers slipped inside his underwear, trailing over his balls, and he took deep, even breaths to calm himself as they tightened under the feather-light touch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stopwatch, not trusting his own sense of timing. He wasn't going to last, but as long as he beat Jack, even by one second, the game would go on.

_Six minutes, twelve seconds. One minute gone already so only five minutes thirteen seconds to go. Shit._

He walked his fingers back up his shaft, deliberately scraping his fingernail along the thick vein on the underside. His cock twitched at the uncomfortable sensation, and the tiny tingle of pain distracted him from his body's demands for him to provide some friction. He brushed the tips of his forefinger across the velvety head of his cock then ran it around the curved ridge.

Undulating pleasure surged at the contact with what had always been one of his hot spots, and Ianto stopped, thumbing the moist tip instead. As he worked more pre-come from the leaking slit, he checked the stopwatch, grimacing when barely a minute of exploration had passed. His hand tightened around the watch, careful not to depress the button, as he resisted the urge to just wrap his fingers around his cock and jerk hard and fast until he spilled hot come all over his hand.

'God,' he muttered, cupping his balls and squeezing lightly. 'Come on, Jones. You can do this. Mind over matter.'

But being here, in this office where Jack had shagged him to within an inch of his life so many times, was almost unbearable. Ianto wondered briefly if Jack's affection for office supplies could be sexually transmitted as every single item on Jack's desk seemed to have a memory attached that tested Ianto's control.

Stapler: Jack stapling Ianto's tie (the good blue silk) to the desk before he rammed into him from behind.

Hole punch: brand new. Requisitioned after the last was broken beyond repair when Ianto dramatically swept the desk clear before fucking Jack slow and deep on his blotter.

Pencils and pens: broken underfoot when Ianto's hand knocked them off the desk in the midst of a toe-curling orgasm.

Tape dispenser: responsible for a long scratch on Jack's thigh which neither man noticed until after Jack had finished riding Ianto – fast and dirty.

Ianto realised with a start that he'd begun stroking himself to those memories, his cock sliding in and out of the circle of his fingers with the help of his rocking hips. He gave up, deciding that, if he was going to lose the game, he'd go down with one hell of a bang.

He let himself go, thrusting up into his hand as it stripped his cock punishingly. He let his mind revisit every single encounter this office had seen: Jack fucking him over the desk, Ianto riding Jack in the chair, Jack blowing Ianto as he leaned against the desk, Ianto jerking Jack off behind the door while Owen and Gwen argued just metres away.

Ianto breathed in sharply through his nose, remembering Jack's dark, hooded eyes, swollen lips, smooth skin and jutting hipbones and fucking perfect cock right at the moment before climax ...

'Oh!' he gasped, hips thrusting forward one last time before his orgasm hit a force that took his breath away. Ribbons of come streaked his abdomen, staining the bottom of his shirt, and Ianto groaned as each pass of his hand over the overstimulated crown of his cock caused a shuddering aftershock to quake through him.

His thumb automatically pressed the button on the stopwatch, but he didn't look immediately; instead, allowing a few seconds for his repleted muscles to regain some strength before he fumbled for a handkerchief and cleaned himself up as best he could. He peered through the glass, relieved to see Tosh hadn't moved from her spot under her desk before tugging his underwear back over his spent cock and zipping his trousers up. It was only after a deep, calming breath, that he dared to check his time.

Six minutes, twenty-one seconds.

Ianto blinked and checked it again. When the result was the same after a second glance, he allowed a broad grin to spread slowly across his face.

_I'm still in the game!_

_J,_

_Re: Your inevitable defeat_

_Your office. Timestamp 1038. Six minutes and twenty-one seconds. Close, I know, but I still lasted longer than you even with Tosh a few metres away. Are you losing your legendary stamina, Sir?_

_I._

_P.S. Weevil hunting tonight? I seem to recall a report of one hanging around Charlie's Office Supplies. We should go in tonight and check it out. And we should pick up a new blotter for you. Were you aware that come stains leather? Makes such an interesting pattern, though._

 

**Jack in the Tourist Office**

 

It was late. The day had been hard and long and painful in a way that made Jack long for retcon to take the memories of blood and screams away. He'd tried to convince Owen to leave the bodies until tomorrow, but the doctor had snapped and snarled, and Jack left him to deal with Torchwood's failures in his own way; just like Jack had been hoping to before Ianto was clipped with a set of very sharp pincers and far too much crimson-tinted rainwater spilled into Cardiff's sewers. Owen said he'd be alright but it was close, Jack. If it had been just a quarter inch deeper..., but shouldn't be "partaking in vigorous activities for a few days, so keep it in your pants, Captain".

Jack prowled the main Hub, tapping at Tosh's keyboard, climbing up to Myfanwy's nest only to beat a hasty retreat when she found out he had no chocolate for her, and poking futilely at Ianto's coffee machine. He stuck his nose back in the medical bay only to have Owen threaten to take it off with a scalpel so he wandered aimlessly, wondering if Ianto would mind him calling around and setting himself up on the couch with a DVD before dismissing the idea as far too domestic for either his or Ianto's comfort. He ignored the tiny twinge of disappointment and headed for the cog door.

His thoughts consumed with Ianto, he wasn't all that surprised when he found himself in the tourist office surrounded by sticky notes with Ianto's tidy handwriting, neat piles of pamphlets for Cardiff Castle, and the lingering scent of his aftershave.

_Reminds me of fresh sea air and warm sunny days which is a bit of a contradiction seeing as Ianto spends most of his time underground, but then Ianto himself is full of contradictions, really._

Jack breathed in deeply through his nose, surprised by the strength of the pang of longing in his chest, then exhaled quickly as though expelling the reminder of how desperately alone he felt tonight.

Jack dragged a finger over the tourist desk, unsurprised when it came away unsoiled by dust, then perched on Ianto's chair. He rummaged through the drawers beneath the desk, unashamedly snooping through Ianto's belongings: spare key, mints, comb, book - Stephen King? Really, Ianto? - odd buttons, lube...

Lube?

He stared at the small travel-sized tube, a grin spreading across his face. 'Ianto, you beautiful, filthy man,' he murmured, thumbing open the cap and squeezing a dollop of the clear gel onto his finger. 'Always prepared.'

The thought of Ianto's intentions when he went to the chemist, bought this lube, and stashed it in the Tourist Office made Jack's cock swell so fast it left him breathless and dizzy. He rubbed his hand over the ridge of his erection then delved into his pocket to pull out a crumpled note.

Six minutes and twenty-one seconds.

'Okay, Jones, Ianto Jones,' he said, tugging his own stopwatch from his waistcoat. 'Let's put this lube to good use.'

A glance confirmed the visitor's door was locked and as for the secret door leading to the lift... well, he'd just have to hope that Owen's regret over today's events wasn't easily – or quickly – buried. He stood and slid his braces over his arms then, after slippery, lube-covered fingers waged a short battle with his belt and fly, he shoved his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. Then he grasped his cock, tilted his head and looked directly into the lens of the CCTV camera as he held the stopwatch high and pressed the button.

_Enjoy the show, Ianto._

With a lewd smirk, he stroked his cock languidly, leaning back against the counter as he spread his legs. He tucked the stopwatch back into his waistcoat then lowered his hand to fondle his balls. His eyes closed as desire ignited, heat spreading through his veins to every inch of his body. He kept his strokes even - designed for long distance, not a sprint – and allowed his fingers to inch back, past his balls to rub at the furled opening between his buttocks.

Jack adjusted his stance, frustrated by the constriction of his bunched trousers. He shuffled in a half-circle, bending over and pressing his cheek against the counter. He canted his hips back and wriggled them, chuckling to himself at the thought of Ianto's reaction to his teasing then he carefully pushed the tip of his finger inside his hole.

With a groan Owen could have heard from the main Hub, Jack increased the speed of his strokes, his hand becoming sticky from the generous amount of pre-come spilled. His hips rocked back and forth as he impaled himself on his finger, quickly slipping another in beside it. It was drier than the first – slicked by Ianto's lube – and the stretch burned, fire searing through his core. His hand tightened around his cock and he twisted his wrist, sending another flood of liquid lust pulsing through him.

Condensation from his rapid breaths dampened the surface of the counter as Jack gave up all semblance of control and thrust his hips urgently back and forth – into his hand then back, fingers filling him insubstantially, all the while imagining Ianto behind him, Ianto's cock inside him, Ianto's hand on his dick coaxing a dizzying orgasm from him...

Jack grunted as the building pressure inside him finally broke and a hitching, 'Ianto!' spilled from his lips as he came, ejaculate splattering over his hand, over the floor and counter. His moan was muffled as he turned his face into the counter top, hips juddering to an eventual halt as the wash of pleasure dissipated, leaving Jack loose-limbed and utterly spent.

He had the presence of mind to fumble for his stopwatch, managing to push the button to stop the ticking hands, then he tumbled back into Ianto's chair, pants around his ankles and limp cock slick with come resting – spent – in a nest of dark curls. Panting, he tugged his stopwatch from its pocket and glanced at the face. He chuckled then, with a contented sigh, went searching for some tissues.

_**Text received at 12:38am from Jack** _

_I,_

_Re: Get well message_

_If you're awake, check your email. Official time: six minutes, thirty-seven seconds. Bow out gracefully now, Jones, and I won't be too hard on you during my celebrations._

_J._

_0o0_

_**Text message received at 12:39am from Jack** _

_P.S. And you really should be a little more thorough in your cleaning. The counter in the Tourist Office is disconcertingly sticky._

_0o0_

_**Text message received at 12:45am from Jack** _

_I miss you. Can I come around?_

_0o0_

_**Text message received at 12:46am from Ianto** _

_Yes._

**Ianto on the Shooting Range**

Ianto didn't bother turning the overhead lights of the shooting range on; instead, relying on the softer glow of the uplights that were scattered around the edge of the long, cavernous space. There were still several handguns and the accompanying cartridges strewn across the table from Gwen and Tosh's earlier training with Jack – an experience that one had to live to believe. Ianto ran a finger along the distressed wooden surface of the table, recalling his very first weapon's training session with Jack just a few months after his return from suspension. He smiled at the memory as one hand slipped inside his hurriedly unfastened fly, and the other closed around his stopwatch. 

'We should have done this a long time ago,' Jack said with a frown as he watched Ianto slide the protective glasses and ear wear on. 'But with Suzie we had enough trained field staff then when she... died, Gwen's training took precedence so we could get back to full strength and... 

'I fell through the cracks,' Ianto finished, picking up a pistol. Jack's voice was tinny, coming through the built-in communicators in the ear wear, but the remorse underscoring his words was not lost. 'Not much need for the office boy to receive weapon's training, sir. I understand the delay; I'm not sure I understand the sudden desire to alter the status quo, though.' 

He reached for an ammunition magazine, but Jack got there first, scooping it up and holding it out to Ianto. Ianto went to take it from his hand, but Jack held fast. 'Because it's about time you lived up to your potential, Ianto Jones,' he said quietly, looking Ianto in the eye for a long moment before releasing the magazine. 

Ianto, a little flustered but trying not to show it, efficiently loaded the gun before turning to face the targets. He felt Jack's eyes on him as he raised his arm and, taking aim, pulled the trigger. The bullet hit what would have been his victim's right arm and Ianto frowned. He was normally a better shot than that. 

'Turn more to your side,' Jack suggested and Ianto obeyed, raising the gun again. 'Adjust your hold.' 

Ianto's forehead creased as he awkwardly shifted his fingers on the grip in an attempt to follow the instruction. 'Like that?' 

Jack shook his head and, after a second of hesitation, he stepped closer, putting his hand over Ianto's. 'Relax your hand,' he said, tapping Ianto's white-knuckled fingers lightly with his own. Ianto's tight hold loosened. 'Right, now you want a strong, stable grip but don't squeeze. Imagine it's your...' 

He bit his lip as he abruptly cut himself off. Ianto twisted around, staring curiously at Jack who sighed loudly and said apologetically, 'Pretend it's your dick.' 

Ianto refused to visibly react, suffocating the laughter that threatened to burst from him. 

_Only Jack bloody Harkness!_

He raised an eyebrow in query. Jack grinned, obviously far more confident and surefooted than he'd been a moment ago, and Ianto wondered if he'd allowed some of his amusement to show after all. 

'You want to hold it firmly, you want to feel every bump and curve...' Jack swallowed hard enough for Ianto to hear the gulp as he adjusted Ianto's finger placement then covered the digits with his own, demonstrating the pressure required. 'But you don't want to choke it.' 

Ianto made a strangled sound in his throat and Jack hastily let go of his hand. 'Right,' he said in his best 'I'm the boss' voice. He clapped his hands down on Ianto's shoulders and pulled them back. 'Shoulders back...' His hands slid down the back of Ianto's jacket and came to rest on his hips, Ianto not quite able to suppress a shudder as his numb libido began to awaken. 'Hips straight – you're twisting too much at the waist...' 

Ianto's hips moved and heard a muted groan from Jack as the motion made Ianto's arse brush against Jack's groin. Jack took one step back and cleared his throat. 'Look down your arm to sight your target,' he said, putting his hand under Ianto's elbow to lift his arm a little higher. 'Breathe in then, when you exhale, squeeze the trigger - gently.' 

'Wouldn't want anything going off prematurely,' Ianto murmured drolly then he breathed out. The crack of a gunshot broke the relative quiet of the shooting range and blocked out Jack's laughter. 

'Hm,' hummed Ianto thoughtfully, staring at the hole that had appeared in the forehead of his target. 'Inappropriate phallic analogies do have their place.' 

'Bet you never thought all that time spent wanking in your teens was really practice for future weapon's training,' Jack chuckled. 

Ianto's cheeks burned and there was an entirely inappropriate twitch in his trousers. Jack's eyes lingered over Ianto's pink-tinged cheeks and he sobered. 'Sorry. That was...' 

'Typical,' Ianto interrupted, returning the gun to the table before pulling off his ear protection. 'That was quintessential Captain Jack Harkness innuendo. Believe it or not, I've missed it.' 

Jack dragged his ear wear off also and tossed it onto the table. 'You've missed me sexually harassing you?' he asked, and Ianto shook his head. 

'I've missed you being yourself,' he corrected, his flush deepening. 'I've missed your thoughtless, brash, invasive behaviour. You've been so... restrained since I came back and it's been making me uneasy.' 

Jack sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. 'I... I didn't mean to...' 

'I know,' Ianto said quietly. 'I know what you've been trying to do and I'm grateful. And you did get better after those first few excruciating days of asking me every five minutes if I needed anything.' 

_Jack grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Why didn't you just tell me how much me toning it down was bothering you?'_

Ianto smiled – closed-mouth, but genuinely affectionate – and picked up a rifle. 'Sir, it takes gun fire to make a Welshman discuss his feelings.' 

Jack's laughter rang out like a bell, echoing around the cavernous room, and Ianto's smile widened at the sound. 

'Right,' Jack said loudly, a grin still splitting his face as he clapped his hands together. He scooped up a handful of cartridges and handed them to Ianto. 'Let's see how you handle a big one then.' 

Ianto gave a derisive snort then loaded the rifle, skin singing as Jack moved to stand unnecessarily close. 

__Things are slowly getting back to how it was . Back to as close to normal as Torchwood gets._ _

Bracing himself with one hand flat on the table's surface, Ianto's squeezing and palming of his cock morphed into sharp, fast jerks. His pants were confining but it was bloody freezing down here and he had no intention of freezing his nuts off to win this game. They wouldn't grow back like Jack's would. 

His fingernails dug into the wood as his climax grew closer, and his panting breaths were loud and ragged in the otherwise silent space, puffs of white cloud forming then quickly dissipating with every exhale. Ianto clenched his buttocks, sighing in pleasure when the used and stretched muscles twinged then groaning when the reminder of last night's slow and thorough - well, he hesitated to call it lovemaking because he wasn't a bodice-ripper reading thirteen-year-old girl and knew the score when it came to him and Jack, but fucking just wasn't quite right either - nudged him closer to the end. 

He closed his eyes, frustrated that he couldn't get the kind of friction he really wanted. He focused his mind on the night before, letting the memory of Jack's tongue bathing every inch of his skin, Jack's obscenely clever fingers opening Ianto up while his equally as clever lips kissed him breathless, Jack's thick cock stretching him, filling him while Jack muttered encouragement and half-formed endearments into Ianto's neck. 

It wasn't fucking. 

Ianto cried out, the sound echoing around the chamber, as the image of Jack's face as he came deep inside Ianto took him over the edge. Watching those blue eyes lose all the darkness and sorrow that swirled in their depths was heady, and knowing that it was him – Ianto Jones – who had done that made his head spin. His cock throbbed as each pulse of pleasure weakened his knees, and he bit his lip to stop himself shouting Jack's name. 

With a shaky exhale, Ianto fell heavily against the table, his hip sure to bruise later, and clicked the button on the top of the stopwatch. Slowly, his breathing began to even out, and his sweat-slicked skin began to cool. He removed his hand from the folds of his trousers and underwear, grimacing at the mess. He wiped his hand carelessly on his boxers, figuring he couldn't damage them any further, then zipped up. His underwear clung uncomfortably to his sensitive cock and Ianto winced, both at the sensation and the realisation that he still had work to do in his soiled pants. 

_I should have cleaned the guns first._

He reached for Gwen's training gun, idly glancing at the stopwatch as he did. Six minutes, forty-one seconds. Ianto frowned, not quite sure of Jack's last time, but knowing it was close. He slipped the watch back into his pocket then gathered up the guns and ammo for cleaning and reloading. 

_J,_

_Re: Weapon's training_

_Shooting range. 1001. Six minutes, forty-one seconds. Tag._

_I._

_P.S. I was thinking about what you taught me during that first lesson. I'd like to explore your theory and technique in greater detail. Later this evening, perhaps? If you have time, Sir._

'Ianto?' 

'Gwen.' 

'I found this on the ground... It's from you, isn't it?' 

'Er, thanks. Yes. I was wondering where that had gone.' 

'What does it mean? It's a bit cryptic.' 

'The Captain is attempting to help me improve my woeful aim. I was hoping for another lesson tonight.' 

'What's 1001? And what took six minutes and forty-one seconds?' 

'Six minutes, forty-one? Really?' 

Ianto and Gwen's head snapped around to stare at Jack who was standing - grinning – on the stairs. He galloped down to their level, smirked at a flushed Ianto before swiping the note out of Gwen's hand. 'Mysterious messages between a leader and his support staff should not be questioned, PC Cooper,' he said with a fond smile at Gwen. 'Top secret codes and passwords and such.' 

Gwen raised her hands defensively and beat a hasty retreat. Jack looked down at the note and tutted playfully. 'Ianto, you really need to be a little more careful with your communications.' 

Ianto stifled a smile as Jack's mischievous gaze roamed over his body, lingering on the front of his pants. Jack's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. His eyes widened. He glanced questioningly back up at Ianto's face and, when Ianto gave an almost imperceivable nod, his eyes went dark with lust. 

Jack cleared his throat softly. 'Weapon's training tonight sounds fine,' he said evenly, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. 'I'll look forward to it.' 

He folded the note carefully and slipped it into his pocket before he nodded at Ianto and bounded back up the stairs. Ianto watched his backside as he went, an appreciative smile playing about his lips. 

'So will I, Jack.' 

**Jack on the Invisible Lift**

Jack tugged on his coat and bounded through the main Hub towards the invisible lift. 'I'm just going to see if Ianto needs a hand with fetching and carrying,' he called as he breezed past Tosh at her work station. 'His shopping list was long today and he was going to collect dinner as well.' 

'Mm,' murmured Tosh, absorbed in the numbers flashing across her screen. 

'Want me to come up as well?' Gwen replied distractedly, frowning at her monitor then poking at her keyboard. 'This can wait a few minutes if Ianto needs an extra set of hands.' 

'Nope, we'll be fine,' Jack said, bracing himself on the paving stone then shaking back the sleeve of his coat to uncover his wrist strap. He pressed a specific combination of buttons and, with a scraping sound and the whine of hydraulics, the lift jerked into life. 'Back in about... seven minutes.' 

Gwen nodded absently then reached for the phone. Tosh didn't respond at all. Jack chuckled then tilted his head back, watching as the rectangular hole in the ceiling got larger and larger. As he got closer to the Plass, he could see the night sky: black and fathomless, stars twinkling invitingly. Melancholy washed over him and he sighed. He missed it – being out amongst those stars. Earth felt very small, very confining sometimes, and he longed for the time when he had all of space and time to play within. 

He emerged on the Plass and was immediately buffeted by a cool wind blowing off the Bay. Pulling his coat tighter around him, Jack looked around. Most of the shops were closed and foot traffic was minimal. He checked his watch; Ianto should be arriving in just a minute or two according to the CCTV footage Jack had been tracking him with earlier. Jack reached inside his coat and thumbed open the button on his trousers before pulling down the zipper. He wasn't wearing underwear and the cool breeze wound its way inside the protection of his coat, caressing his skin with cold fingertips. Jack shivered, but nudged his trousers down to bunch around his thighs. 

His cock was already hardening – Welsh weather no deterrent for the Harkness libido – and he gave himself a few firm strokes, hissing at the juxtaposition of cold fingers against hot flesh as he fumbled in his coat pocket for the stopwatch. He heard the click of the button then the soft ticking of the hands and grinned. 

'Hello there!' he called out as a group of four women passed by the paving stone. He waggled his swelling flesh lewdly as he canted his hips back and forth. 'How are you today?' 

The women walked by as if he didn't exist – the perception filter doing its job - and Jack laughed raucously. 'Where are you, Ianto Jones?' he said out loud, his hand working his cock into full hardness fast. 'You're missing the show.' 

As if on cue, a suit-clad figure turned the corner and strode through the Plass. He wasn't looking at Jack; instead, focused on juggling the shopping in his hands whilst preventing the dry cleaning slung over his shoulder from sliding onto the ground. Jack felt his cock throb against his palm and huffed out a breath of astonished laughter when he realised that just the sight of Ianto had taken him from 'getting there' to 'hard enough to cut diamonds'. 

'You really have no idea what you do to me, Ianto,' he muttered, sliding his thumb around the tip of his cock then sliding his hand down, taking the foreskin with him and exposing the sensitive head to the brisk breeze. He shuddered then dragged his hand back up, brushing his palm over the crown and groaning at the friction. Pre-come striped his palm and he used it to ease the passage of his strokes, gathering more and more as Ianto came closer. 

'Need a hand?' Jack called when Ianto was within hearing distance, and the other man's head shot up. It took a moment, but when Ianto's gaze finally focused past the perception filter to come to rest on Jack, his eyes widened and he stopped abruptly, the garment bags slithering down his body to pile on the ground. 

'Jack?' he mouthed. 

Jack grinned. 'Of course, I've only got one hand free...' he said, waving at Ianto with his free hand while the other gave his cock a sharp tug. 'Not sure how much help I'll be.' 

Ianto just stared, his mouth falling open then he seemed to come to his senses. His gaze flew wildly around the Plass, checking – Jack guessed – if there were any witnesses to Jack's debauchery. 

'Jesus,' he hissed, the sound traveling on the wind to Jack's ears. He bent down and scooped up the dry cleaning then stalked towards Jack. He glanced around then said through gritted teeth, 'What the hell are you doing?' 

'What's it look like I'm doing?' Jack retorted then he bit his lip as the side of his finger rubbed up against the ridge of his crown. 'Oh, that's good.' 

'This... Jack, you can't... I...' Ianto's voice petered out as he watched Jack stroke himself then he swallowed hard. 'Fuck.' 

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'People are going to think you're mad staring at nothing,' he murmured, gesturing with his chin to a couple walking past who were eyeing Ianto warily. Ianto immediately looked away and moved closer to the fountain, standing on the paving stone beside Jack. 

'You are a bastard,' he said with feeling, and Jack laughed. 

'I'm a bastard who is going to beat your last time,' he taunted. His hand began to pick up pace, and Jack sucked in a sharp breath as his balls tightened. 'God. At least, I hope I am.' 

Ianto turned towards Jack, watching as his hand moved. 'I'm not cleaning come off the lift,' he murmured, glancing up at Jack's face and licking his lips suggestively. 

Jack groaned at the sight and caught himself before he stumbled, his knees weakening for a moment. Ianto smirked triumphantly and turned back to the fountain. 

'You know, I've always wondered if the designer of this fountain felt he needed to compensate for something,' he said conversationally. 'And when I started here, I wondered if the Leader of Torchwood felt the same urge. Setting up a secret base under such an obvious phallic symbol... Freud would have a field day.' 

'Oh, God,' Jack moaned, hand flying over his cock now, the other fondling his balls. 'Say 'phallic' again.' 

Ianto's lips curled. He looked sideways at Jack then leaned closer. 'Phallic,' he said slowly, voice low and deep and as smooth as honey, and Jack cursed as the sound of that tongue wrapping around those letters sent him careening over the edge. 

'Ianto!' he cried, knees failing once again as he came hard, ejaculate jetting in great arcs past the boundary of the perception filter to splatter all over the Plass. 

By the time he regained control of himself, Ianto was turning and walking away. 'Hey!' Jack called breathlessly after him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stopwatch. 'Where are you going?' 

'To wipe the CCTV footage before the others get curious about what's taking you so long,' Ianto called back. 'Then I'm thinking of taking a very long shower.' He peered over his shoulder, eyes lingering over Jack's flaccid cock. 'Pity you can't join me. I understand that, for an older man, it takes a while between...' 

'I'll be naked and hard in the shower before you can erase the footage,' Jack said hurriedly, and Ianto smiled, putting his shopping down. 

'Fifteen minutes?' he said, pulling his own stopwatch from his pocket and held his finger over the button. 'Or you forfeit our games and I'll be declared winner?' 

Jack bit his lip, considering, then nodded. 'Fifteen minutes,' he agreed, yanking up his pants. He wiped his hand down the front of his shirt then quickly buttoned his coat. He reached out and grabbed Ianto's arm, pulling him onto the lift. 'But you should know,' he said, tapping the buttons on his wrist strap that would start the lift's descent, 'I cheat.' 

And he pulled Ianto against him, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Ianto woke the next morning alone. He yawned then scratched his stomach, grimacing as dry, flaking come pulled at the sprinkling of hair there. Jack was often not here when he woke and, although Ianto preferred it when he stayed, he was grateful that Jack let him sleep in. 

He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow he was dangerously starting to think of as Jack's. Something crinkled under his cheek and he lifted his head, frowning at the piece of paper which bore Jack's unmistakable scrawl. 

_I,_

_Re: Porn on the Plass_

_I know your mind is probably still scrambled from the incredible events of last night, but in case you were curious, the new time to beat (HA!) is six minutes, fifty-eight seconds. Oh, and I left a copy of that CCTV footage from yesterday on the side table since I'm not there to help you with your morning... routine. :)_

_J._

_P.S. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the universe last night, Ianto. Thank you._

**Ianto in the SUV**

Ianto sighed tiredly as he leaned back against the leather passenger seat of the SVU. He stared at Gwen and Jack, who were talking to a witness in the park, without really seeing them. It was getting dark now and they'd all been up before dawn this morning for a reported incursion which turned out to be university students making a scifi movie for film class. The following reports of Weevils, a blowfish, and debris that looked a bit like a hairdryer, but that Jack insisted could melt the Earth's core were very real, though. Ianto had been running on adrenaline, a few gulps of coffee, and an egg roll for the last seven hours and was ready for an early night. 

It looked as though Gwen was settling in for the long haul, though, chatting away to the witness, who showed no signs of being interested in her retcon-laced water. Ianto saw Jack check his watch and smiled. To anyone else, Jack looked perfectly happy, but Ianto could see the frustration building, tensing his shoulders and deepening the lines around his mouth. He shifted from foot to foot, his shoulder pointedly bumping Gwen's, but still, she didn't take the hint. 

Ianto's gaze trailed lazily from Jack's shoulders to his arse, admiring the pert buttocks shown off to perfection by the fitted trousers. He'd been balls deep inside that arse this morning, and he'd had to pull out – unsatisfied – when the call about the supposed alien ship sightings had come in. Ianto groaned softly. Languid morning sex was rare, and it had been promising to be a bloody fantastic orgasm as well: slow, hot build up until Ianto thought he was going to go mad then sliding inside Jack's tight heat; watching the muscles in Jack's shoulders and back flex and undulate under his skin as he arched back to meet Ianto's deep thrusts; tasting the salty musk of Jack's skin as he licked his way up the hills and valleys of his spine. 

_Fuck._

Ianto closed his eyes, biting his lip to stop a moan escaping from his throat. His cock stirred and Ianto couldn't stop himself from rubbing the heel of his hand over the swelling flesh. Perhaps he wasn't as tired as he'd thought. It shouldn't take much to convince Jack to come back to his; after all, Jack had sworn as loudly as Ianto when Owen called in the alert this morning, his cock just as difficult to placate as he tried to shove it – still hard and leaking - into a pair of Ianto's borrowed briefs. 

Jack was still wearing them. Ianto's underwear now stained with Jack Harkness' pre-come, and damn, that shouldn't be as fucking hot as Ianto's dick seemed to think it was. There was no holding back the moan this time – loud and guttural in the thick silence of the car – and Ianto's hips rose off the seat, hand pressing down hard on his erection. 

'Ianto?' 

His eyes snapped open and his hand flew away from his crotch as he searched frantically for Jack. When he saw him still in the park with Gwen, but facing the SUV, he realised the voice had come from his ear piece. He fumbled to activate the comm with shaking fingers then said, 'Jack?' in a husky voice. 

There was a long hesitation and Ianto looked through the windscreen to see Jack peering through the growing darkness at him. Ianto saw the white flash of Jack's smile then watched as he took a few steps away from Gwen and the witness and Ianto's comm clicked twice, switching to a private channel. 

'What are you doing?' Jack asked, his voice both amused and seductive, and Ianto's cock throbbed at the sound. 

'I... I'm...' 

'Are you trying to beat my last time?' Jack interrupted, sounding impressed, and more than a little turned on at the thought of Ianto touching himself in the car. 

It took only a moment's thought before Ianto - uncharacteristically reckless - made his decision. He quickly rummaged through his pocket for his stopwatch as he spoke. 'Yep,' he answered, clicking the metal button. 'Think you can keep Gwen occupied out there for seven minutes while I smash your time?' 

He massaged himself through his pants as he watched Jack stare at the SUV for an interminable length of time, his face shadowed and unreadable. Then his comm unit clicked off and Jack spun on his heel. He moved back to Gwen, muttering something Ianto didn't hear before pulling Gwen aside. He whispered something in her ear, Gwen frowning and opening her mouth to speak as Jack abruptly pulled away from her and headed for the nearby toilet block. 

His comm clicked back on. 'Remember what I said the other night?' Jack said, his voice echoing as he disappeared into the building. 

'Ah, Fuck me, Ianto? Harder? Faster? Ianto, you're so incredible in the sack that I'm going to give you a raise?' 

Jack chuckled then Ianto heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being hastily pulled down. 

'I cheat,' Jack reminded him before he sucked in a breath and made a sound that was very familiar to anyone who'd spent intimate time with Jack. 'I always cheat.' 

'Race you to the finish?' Ianto said, unfastening his own pants while casting a nervous look at Gwen. 

Jack laughed again. 'Not a chance. This is payback for the invisible lift,' Jack murmured, the slap of skin on skin underscoring his words. 'You will come before me, Ianto Jones. And you will come in under six minutes and fifty-eight seconds because, as much fun as this has been, I want to claim my prize.' 

'You've been claiming your damn prize every day this week,' Ianto grumbled, hand working his cock fast through his underwear as his need to finally come became urgent. 'My arse has never had such a workout.' 

'Oh, no,' Jack said with a breathless huff of amusement. 'That was nothing. I think that I am going to make the others work that night so I can take my time. I'm going to tie your wrists to the bars of your very convenient headboard – with the... red tie, I think. I'm going to taste every single inch of your delicious body and then, I'm going to take a paddle to your fucking fabulous arse for being such a cheeky little shit that you would whack off in the car with Gwen just feet away.' He chuckled. 'Are you watching her arse now, Ianto? It's not as good as yours, but it's still very nice...' 

'Not her arse I'm thinking about,' Ianto ground out, teeth gritted against the powerful pull of release. His body was screaming for him to let go: his hand soaked with spilled pre-come, slick cock sliding easily through the circle of his fingers as his wrist snapped faster and faster. 

'God, that was good this morning, wasn't it?' Jack mumbled, his own voice rough and strained. 'I love it when you fuck me just after we wake up. Our bodies are so relaxed, and it's always slow and deep and so damn hot. I was so close, Ianto, just one more minute and I would have...' 

'Shit,' Ianto cried, the sound muffled by the hand he shoved into his mouth at the last second. His teeth pierced the skin – the metallic taste of blood exploding in his mouth – as his orgasm ripped through him with a force that made everything fade to black. 

He was vaguely aware of Jack's harsh exhalations and muted cries in his ear as his sated body sank back into the leather seat, limbs splaying limply. 'God,' Ianto whispered, opening his eyes with great effort and glancing towards Gwen, who was glaring impatiently at the toilet block as the witness gulped down the last of her water. 'Jack?' 

'Christ, Ianto,' Jack panted over the rattle of the toilet roll dispenser. 'The things you do to me are fucking diabolical. No one has... not for years... God.' 

Ianto could feel his already warm face heating further, and he hastily zipped up his pants, suddenly feeling more exposed than if he'd been stripped naked. 'Gwen's witness is ready to leave,' he said, not sure how to address Jack's stuttered statement, or even if he should. He depressed the button on the stopwatch then swore softly. 

'What?' Jack said, voice clearer now. Ianto looked up to see him emerge from the toilet block and stand under a light, gaze fixed on the SUV. 'Ianto?' 

'Five minutes, forty-two seconds,' he murmured, unable to feel too disappointed about losing. 'Bugger. I lose.' 

He saw Jack's smug grin under the yellow glow of the florescent bulb. 'There are no losers in this game, Ianto,' he said then his eyes cut away to Gwen as she called out to him. 'We're coming back to the car. Wind the windows down or I'm going to get a noseful of your scent and do something filthy to you in front of Gwen.' 

Ianto laughed and wound down the automatic windows before slipping out of the car. Gwen called out to him as he headed for the toilet block to clean up and dispose of his ruined underwear. She sighed in exasperation when he told her he'd just be a minute. 

'That's what Jack said,' she said, hands on her hips as a solicitous Jack led the witness to the car. 'And he was at least five minutes.' 

'Five minutes, forty-two seconds, actually,' Jack called back, and Ianto grinned as he closed a stall door behind him. 

_I,_

_Re: My inevitable victory_

_The others are going to look after the Hub all weekend so I can claim my prize. I told them we had conferences with the PM's office, not that we were having a dirty weekend, don't panic! We're spending the weekend at St David's Hotel and Spa so, even though I don't plan on you needing much in the way of clothing for most of the weekend, bring a suit for dinner. ~~Don't want the other patrons eyeing what's mine.~~ I hear they frown upon casual dress in the restaurant._

_J._

_P.S. Have I mentioned that Gwen asked me about the 'funny smell' in the SUV? 'Musky' she said. ~~Told her you must have cut one.~~ Told her I couldn't smell it and was she sure it wasn't her? Actually, she went a bit strange after that and kept sniffing her hand..._

_P.P.S. I needed more fun in my life, Ianto. Thank you for the reminder._

__**Ianto on the Balcony** _ _

__

__'Wow.'_ _

__Light streamed through the bank of glass that stretched the length of two walls, and the scent of salt from the Bay – beautiful and blue today with the sun glinting sharply off the surface - laced the light breeze that wafted through an open balcony door. Ianto gaped at the opulence of the master suite – the thick carpeting, the luxurious furnishings, the sumptuous king-sized bed - before he caught himself and snapped his jaw shut. Jack tipped the porter with a subtle slight of hand and a not-so-subtle smirk then pushed the door shut with his foot._ _

__'Like it?' he asked, coming up behind Ianto and resting a warm hand on Ianto's shoulder._ _

__'It's amazing,' Ianto said with a distracted smile as he headed out to the balcony. He was already nervous at the prospect of a weekend spent alone with Jack; add the stunning five star suite to the package and he felt completely out of his depth. It was an uncommonly nice day and, as Ianto stared out over the familiar landmarks, he marveled at how geographically close they were to the Hub, yet it felt as though work was a million miles away._ _

__Jack exuded warmth as he leaned his forearms on the railing beside Ianto, their bodies touching from shoulder to hip. 'It's beautiful,' he said with a crooked smile. 'I see it every day, but I forget to really look, you know.' Jack's gaze slipped sideways to rest upon Ianto for a moment before he turned back towards the Bay. 'I do that a lot, and I shouldn't.'_ _

__Ianto's fingers clenched around the safety rail as he nodded, not sure if was agreeing with Jack or acknowledging that he was guilty of doing the same. His thumb dragged along the curved metal and Ianto felt as though, for the first time in a long time, he was really paying attention, really feeling the cool metal, the slick paint, the slightly sticky remnants of the salt air that buffeted the balcony every day. He sighed. Neither he nor Jack had the time to stop and smell the roses anymore. Hell, if they saw sunlight once a day they considered themselves lucky._ _

__'Stop thinking,' Jack instructed, tilting his head to peer up at Ianto. 'I can hear your mind racing. I want you to relax.'_ _

__'Relaxing doesn't preclude thinking, Jack.'_ _

__'You were thinking about work,' Jack retorted, straightening up and splaying his hand over the small of Ianto's back. 'That's not conducive to relaxation.'_ _

__Ianto rolled his eyes then glanced back over his shoulder at the suite. 'You... you didn't need to do this,' he blurted out. 'I mean, you won. You could have had me – er - your prize anywhere.'_ _

__'I know,' Jack murmured, rubbing circles over Ianto's back, 'And I choose to claim it here. I get to decide what I want, remember? Anything, you said.'_ _

__Ianto turned to face Jack. 'Yeah, but...'_ _

__'And what I want,' Jack interrupted, sliding his hand around to Ianto's hip and turning him back towards the stunning view of the Bay, 'is to spend the weekend somewhere special with someone special.' His arm circled Ianto's waist as he pressed himself against Ianto's back. 'With you. Just us.'_ _

__Ianto couldn't hide the shiver that cascaded down his spine at Jack's words. He was still getting used to the new level of intimacy that seemed to have developed over the last few weeks and wasn't sure if 'terror combined with outrageous new heights of arousal' was an appropriate reaction so he tried for an air of nonchalance instead._ _

__'Is this alright?' Jack asked softly, his lips moving in Ianto's hair, breath hot against the skin behind his ear. 'This weekend? If you're uncomfortable with this...'_ _

__'No,' Ianto said hurriedly, hating the vulnerability that had all too often edged Jack's words when they got too close to a proper discussion about what us and we actually meant. Shit, nonchalance obviously wasn't working. 'No, Jack, this is... wonderful. I hadn't expected...'_ _

__He waved his hand - the gesture encompassing the whole suite - as his voice trailed off. Jack smiled that soft, genuine smile that made warmth spread like melting chocolate over Ianto's skin then caged Ianto's face between his hands._ _

__'You deserve this,' he said, his voice firm. 'We deserve this. A chance to just... ' He hesitated then whispered, 'We deserve something normal once in a while.'_ _

__Ianto had a moment to wonder if Jack knew how effortlessly he could render Ianto breathless, speechless, and mindless, before he was being pressed against the glass balustrade and Jack's hungry lips were coaxing an equally as greedy response from his. The metal railing pressed uncomfortably into Ianto's spine, but, as Jack tugged Ianto's shirt from his trousers and slid his warm hands over Ianto's stomach, he forgot to care about the bruise that was no doubt forming._ _

__Jack's tongue swept over Ianto's then teased it out of his mouth. Ianto flicked it over the roof of Jack's mouth, and the other man's groan reverberated right through him. Jack bit lightly at Ianto's lower lip, sucking it between his own before lashing at the swelling flesh with his tongue. A whimper escaped Ianto's throat and he nipped at Jack's chin, trailing biting kisses along his jawline before sucking the skin over his pulse point into his mouth._ _

__Jack melted against him, angling his head to give Ianto free rein and moaning in encouragement as his tremulous fingers worked at Ianto's fly. Ianto's hips bucked into Jack's hand as it slid inside his briefs, cool fingers searing over hot skin. His teeth sank into Jack's neck and hand tightened on his bicep as Jack pushed Ianto's trousers and underwear down to puddle around his ankles._ _

__'Jack,' he gasped out, breath catching as Jack closed his hand around Ianto's jutting cock and stroked. 'Inside.'_ _

__'No,' Jack whispered back, mouthing at Ianto's throat. 'Here. Under the sun we never get to feel, by the Bay we never stop to look at, and the wind we never do anything but curse. Feel it all, Ianto. Just let yourself feel it all.'_ _

__Jack's hand moved between them, stripping Ianto's cock expertly as he spoke into Ianto's skin. He thumbed the slit in Ianto's crown, smearing pre-come over Ianto's head then thrumming over his frenulum. Ianto's knees weakened then, as Jack's fingernail pressed lightly against that leaking slit, a jolt of powerful want made his breathing stutter._ _

__'J...Jack...'_ _

__'I thought of you,' Jack murmured, his free hand sliding between Ianto's thighs to cup his tightening sac. 'Every time I jerked off. I thought of the things we'd done together, and the things I wanted to do with you.'_ _

__His tongue lapped at the hollow of Ianto's throat as his fingers slipped further back to massage Ianto's perineum. Little judders of pleasure shook Ianto, and his legs parted as far as they could, his hips thrusting into Jack's hand as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge of release. 'Please...' he whispered urgently. 'Jack, please.'_ _

__Jack suddenly sank to his knees, hand still working Ianto's cock. 'Come on, Ianto,' he growled before he leaned in, tongue licked a stripe over the silky, sticky head. 'Come on.'_ _

__Ianto gasped at the wet heat of Jack's tongue. He shoved a hand into Jack's hair and the other man looked up at him. Blue eyes, dark with desire and need and... Oh, God, something else that made Ianto's heart clench almost painfully, met his and that was the end. Ianto flung his head back as his orgasm crashed over him, hand fisting in Jack's hair as he let himself go, opening his senses to everything Jack wanted him to: the sun on his bare skin, the wind ruffling his hair, the salt and gentle laplaplap of the Bay. His muscles flexed, his heart pounded, and breathing hastened as he allowed the spiraling pleasure of release to carry him away._ _

__He came back into himself as little sparks of pleasurepain shot through him, and he looked down to see Jack lapping at his softening cock, his lips and chin streaked with come. The smoldering fire inside Ianto was stoked back into life at the sight, and he growled low in his throat. Jack looked up at him, eyes widening when Ianto's hands closed around his upper arms. Ianto pulled him to his feet and shoved him against the balustrade, roughly licking the come off Jack's chin before smashing their mouths together._ _

__His fingers scrambled at Jack's trousers, tearing the button off and getting the zip partway down before he lost patience and simply pushed his hand past the waistband. He gripped Jack's cock, his wrist snapping out a hard and fast rhythm while he and Jack kissed messily, hungrily; kissed as though they wanted to devour each other, crawl inside each other, and then Jack was coming, spilling over Ianto's hand and whispering words Ianto didn't understand into his mouth._ _

__Ianto pulled his hand out of Jack's pants and, mindless of the mess, grasped a handful of Jack's shirt to drag him closer. Jack whined desperately, spinning them with little grace, and Ianto fell heavily against the rail once again. Jack plastered himself against Ianto, pulling at his clothing, his hair, leaving no space for even air to pass between them as the kiss began to slow. Their frantic, breathless snog eased into something slow and tender as their grasping hands gentled._ _

__Finally, with one final soft press of lips, they drew back, Jack leaning his forehead against Ianto's cheek as he brushed his mouth over his jaw. 'Thank you for this,' he murmured, kissing the spot where jaw met ear before pulling back to look at Ianto._ _

__The corner of Ianto's mouth turned up. 'Thank you, too,' he said, voice rough, but Jack shook his head._ _

__'No, I mean for the last couple of weeks,' he clarified. 'I...' He shrugged one shoulder as a hand combed through Ianto's disheveled hair. He smiled fondly then said, 'Thank you for reminding me to stop and enjoy what I've got. Having experienced the universe like I have...' He sighed. 'Sometimes I forget that it's the little things that make up the whole, that sometimes, those little things are more important than the big picture. Thank you for helping me focus on the things that matter.'_ _

__Ianto bit his lip, unsure of how, or if, he should respond. Jack traced the outline of his mouth with his thumb, tugging Ianto's lip out from between his teeth then kissing him chastely._ _

__'I can't think of a single person in the universe that I would rather have here with me, Ianto Jones,' he said quietly before kissing Ianto lingeringly._ _

__When they parted again, Jack grinned brightly, and the laden moment lost some of its intensity. 'I think we should shower, though, before we head off for our massages.'_ _

__Ianto's eyebrows shot up. 'You booked us massages?'_ _

__Jack winked then crouched, shuffling Ianto's trousers and briefs up his legs as he slowly rose. 'Yep,' he said, eyes on Ianto's fly as he carefully tugged the zipper up and fastened the button. 'This weekend is about relaxing. Massages are relaxing.'_ _

__'Massages hurt,' Ianto muttered, rubbing instinctively at the back of his neck where, he knew from very painful experience, he carried his tension._ _

__'Massages hurt when you're carrying too much tension,' Jack retorted, lightly flicking Ianto's nose then kissing the tip. 'And the way to ease your tension is to have a massage.'_ _

__'Or sex,' Ianto said hopefully. 'Sex is relaxing.'_ _

__Jack leered at him. 'Not the way I plan on doing it,' he smirked before he smacked Ianto on the backside. 'You need to be loose and limber for tonight because I am going to give you a workout.'_ _

__Ianto rolled his eyes, ignoring the interested twitch from inside his pants as he gently pushed Jack aside. 'Fine, let's go and shower.' He glanced at Jack's shirt and snorted out a laugh. 'And burn that shirt.'_ _

__Jack looked down at the smeared come on his shirt and laughed. 'The best sex is messy, Ianto,' he said cheerfully._ _

__'Mm,' Ianto hummed doubtfully. 'We must have some pretty spectacular sex then because we always seem to be filthy.'_ _

__Jack grabbed Ianto's hand as he moved back towards the door and kissed the back of it. 'Oh, we do,' he said before he twined their fingers and let Ianto lead him back into the suite. 'We do.'_ _

__

__**Jack on the Table** _ _

__

__Jack closed his eyes and inhaled in a deep, calming breath. _Weevils. Abbadon. Daleks. Fuck, no. Don't think of them. Cyberman. Shit, not them either. I won't be able to get it up at all.__ _

__He sighed heavily then pressed his face harder into the cushioned massage table as a long, guttural groan rent the air. Christ! That massage doesn't sound like it's hurting him too much. Or maybe it is? Maybe he likes a little pain? Maybe we should get a bit more adventurous in bed..._ _

__Another groan had Jack shifting uncomfortably on the table. He was hard – so fucking hard – just from listening to Ianto enjoying his massage. Of course, the strong hands rubbing his back were helping some, but those moans and groans... Fuck, his cock was going to drill through the table in a minute. Either that or he'd come all over it and, although he wasn't particularly bothered and would have no qualms rubbing off against the towel beneath him, he was sure Ianto would not approve which would mean no sex tonight. And Jack would not approve of that scenario._ _

__But he was really, really hard._ _

__Ianto moaned softly then Jack heard a muffled Welsh curse - those rolling vowels going right to his dick - and he'd had enough._ _

___Oh, that is it!_ _ _

__His head shot up and he twisted until he could see his gorgeous blonde masseur. Jack smiled then pointed across the room towards Ianto before putting a finger to his lips. The man – Scott, according to his name tag – glanced curiously towards his colleague then nodded. Jack crooked his finger, indicating that Scott should come closer._ _

___Tease me, will you, Jones._ _ _

__Ianto made a noise of complaint when the hands kneading his shoulders disappeared. 'Scott will take over now, Mr Jones,' the masseuse murmured quietly. 'He has different specialties and can work on some of your specific problem areas.'_ _

__Ianto frowned – whatever the woman had been doing had felt damn good to him – but then large, warm hands were sliding across his back, their path eased by the the vanilla and almond oil blend Ianto had chosen, and he decided not to argue the decision._ _

__It took him thirty seconds to work out what was going on and he grinned into the towel beneath him._ _

___Okay, Jack. Let's play._ _ _

__Jack frowned as he worked at a knot in Ianto's lower back with his thumbs. The way Ianto was arching up into the touch of a supposed stranger was making him feel odd. Hot, and harder than stone, yes, but also strangely uncomfortable. And the moaning had definitely taken on a sensual, purring quality that Jack had only heard when Ianto was in the throes of passion._ _

__'Lower,' Ianto murmured, and Jack obeyed, sliding his hands down to the hollow above the rise of Ianto's buttocks. He pressed his heel into the flesh just above the crease of Ianto's frankly outstanding arse and rubbed it in a concentric motion, his cock throbbing when Ianto let out another gravelly moan._ _

__'Christ,' Jack mumbled, taking one hand off Ianto to stroke himself. He was absently rutting up against the edge of the massage table, but it wasn't enough._ _

__'Lower, please,' Ianto said, raising his hips in encouragement._ _

__Lower? Fuck, he'd be rubbing Ianto's arse if he went any... Oh! Jack opened his mouth to object then snapped it shut. What the hell was wrong with him? If Ianto wanted to get off with what he thought was another bloke, Jack had no objection. Ianto could get off with anyone he wanted to. Hell, Jack would bring the popcorn and condoms!_ _

__But he couldn't stop himself from childishly poking Ianto in the side as he moved to get more oil then grudgingly made a noise of apology when Ianto yelped. As Jack poured a little more oil on his hands, he tried not to wonder at the growing irritation, the niggling ache in his chest that felt disturbingly like jealousy..._ _

___I don't do jealousy._ _ _

__But as he worked the oil into Ianto's hips and saw the other man's legs part, he couldn't deny the wave of anger that rolled slowly through him._ _

___I've been in this fucking century too long. All their bloody monogamy issues have rubbed off on me._ _ _

__He bit the bullet and splayed his hands over Ianto's buttocks, kneading the firm flesh. Ianto groaned and pushed his arse up into Jack's touch, and Jack nearly exploded. His teeth dug into his lip as he dug his fingers deep into Ianto's cheeks, not bothering to be gentle. This only seemed to encourage Ianto – perhaps he really did get off on a bit of pain? - and his moans began to run together. Ianto's back arched like a cat, and Jack realised he was rubbing himself off against the table._ _

___Fuck, he's doing this while I'm in the room! Where are his twenty-first century ideals?_ _ _

__And that's when the obvious hit Jack like a tonne of bricks. Stunned by both Ianto's sheer brilliance, and his own utter stupidity, his hands slowed, and Ianto voiced his displeasure._ _

__Jack grinned, the ache that was absolutely not jealousy in his chest morphing into a warm feeling of affection and a little pride at Ianto's daring. He resumed his ministrations: this time, letting go of any and all restraint._ _

__He ran his thumbs along either side of the crease splitting Ianto's buttocks, parting the flesh gently. Ianto stopped breathing for a moment, his body tensing, then, with what sounded like a chuckle, he spread his legs further apart._ _

__'Lower,' he said again, his voice hitching noticeably._ _

__Jack shifted to the end of the table then carefully climbed up. He nudged Ianto's legs apart then gripped his hips, pulling them higher. Ianto let Jack manoeuvre him until his arse was in the air and his face pressed into the padded table. Jack slid his hands up Ianto's spine to comb through the curling hair at his nape, then dragged them back down again and cupped his buttocks. Ianto shuddered and pushed his hips back in a silent plea._ _

__Jack ran a teasing finger along Ianto's crease, pausing over the darker hued pucker before ghosting it over his perineum. Ianto made a choked noise and Jack smiled. He leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Ianto's buttock before biting down. Ianto hissed, and his fingers fisted in the pure white towels beneath them. Jack repeated his actions on Ianto's other buttock then, impatient now – his own needy cock screaming for some kind of attention – he used his thumbs to spread Ianto's buttocks._ _

__He took a moment to breathe in the heavier, earthier scent here before flicking his tongue over the furled entrance. Ianto's strangled cry was muffled by the table, but his desire was clear. He thrust back in encouragement, and Jack didn't have the stamina to make him beg. He circled his tongue over the rim of Ianto's hole, pressing harder and harder against the clenching entrance until Ianto relaxed. Jack rubbed a saliva-slicked thumb against the pucker, pushing it inside then forcing his tongue in alongside it. Ianto mumbled something unintelligible and Jack responded by thrusting his tongue deeper. As Ianto slowly opened, Jack worked another finger inside, moaning as the head of his cock dragged against the towel and sent a shudder rocketing through him._ _

__Ianto's weight shifted, and Jack could hear a fast and frantic slapping of skin. He slipped his free hand between Ianto's thighs, cupping his balls briefly before wrapping his hand around Ianto's. As Ianto pulled urgently at his cock, Jack thumbed at the tip. A fresh burst of pre-come made him salivate, the taste of Ianto still on his tongue from earlier, and Jack groaned when his own balls tightened painfully against his body. Jack felt the vibrations from his throat buzz over Ianto's skin, and it seemed that was the final straw for Ianto, the reverberations sending him crashing headfirst into the maelstrom of orgasm with a wordless cry._ _

__Jack pulled back as Ianto's muscles squeezed tight around his fingers, his hand releasing Ianto's cock and diving for his own. He thrust his fingers in and out of Ianto's arse hard as he worked himself with short, sharp jerks. Ianto was shivering through the aftershocks of his release when Jack came with a shout, come splattering over Ianto's thighs and buttocks as Jack rocked his cock into the tight ring of his fingers._ _

__Panting hard, Jack let his head fall forward to rest on Ianto's lower back. He could feel Ianto's rapid respiration in the rise and fall of his body and slid an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss against the skin beneath his lips._ _

__'Thanks, Scott,' Ianto mumbled, and Jack nipped sharply at his hip. Ianto chuckled then reached back to card his fingers through Jack's hair._ _

__'How long did you know it was me?' Jack asked hoarsely, and Ianto snorted._ _

__'From about thirty seconds after you started,' he scolded. 'Honestly, Jack. I know your hands better than my own.'_ _

__Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's hip, soothing the red mark he'd left with his teeth. 'I was mad,' he admitted._ _

__Ianto shifted beneath him and Jack sat back on his heels. Ianto peered over his shoulder. 'What?' he asked, puzzled._ _

__Jack shrugged. 'I thought you were getting off with Scott,' he mumbled, feeling a little foolish and wishing he hadn't said anything. Why did he feel the need to spill his guts to Ianto all of a sudden? When had they taken this left turn into an intimacy he wasn't sure either of them were prepared for, or even wanted? He forced a teasing note into his voice 'I... didn't like being left out.'_ _

__Ianto narrowed his eyes, seeing right through Jack's evasion. 'That's not what you were going to say,' he said, and Jack cursed silently._ _

__'We should clean up,' he said, avoiding Ianto's eyes as he climbed off the table and wrapped a towel around his waist. He eyed the wet patch on the expensive fabric ruefully. 'We've ruined hotel property already and we've only been here a few hours. This does not bode well for the rest of the night. I should have put something down for breakages...'_ _

__Ianto sat up and swung his legs over the edge. He hooked a finger under Jack's towel and pulled him closer so he was standing between Ianto's legs. 'That entire show was for you,' he said quietly. 'All the moaning, the groaning – even before you pulled the switch. It was all for you, Jack. It's always for you.'_ _

__Jack closed his eyes. Ianto had reached out. He'd taken the chance and reached out and Jack couldn't ignore it, wouldn't ignore it. No one else had ever known him like Ianto – known that he could be cold and cruel and ruthless - yet went ahead and gambled their heart on him anyway._ _

__He deserved much better than what he was settling for._ _

__'I know.' Jack shook his head, despair and fear for this beautiful man suddenly choking him. 'I'm going to hurt you, Ianto,' he whispered helplessly. 'I'm a bastard and, one day, I'm going to let you down. I should tell you to get the hell out of – whatever this is – before I make you hate me.'_ _

__Ianto swallowed hard. 'I wouldn't go,' he said, voice trembling, but firm._ _

__Jack inhaled a shaky breath and opened his eyes. 'I know,' he said softly, laying a hand on Ianto's cheek. 'And I can't bring myself to tell you to.'_ _

__They stared at each other for a long moment; a stand off, neither of them courageous enough to be the one to put everything they were feeling into words. Jack broke first, letting out the breath he'd been holding in a rush and leaning his brow against Ianto's. His hand slid around to the back of Ianto's neck, tangling in his hair as he pulled Ianto into a sweet, slow kiss that he hoped said everything that needed to be said._ _

__

__**Ianto in the Elevator** _ _

__

__Ianto ran his fingernail along the hem of the linen napkin which was folded into an elegant fan on the table in front of him. A light breeze rustled the tablecloth and made the flames atop the torches that lit the terrace dance. Ianto cleared his throat then reached for his glass of water when his dry throat continued to tickle. The glass trembled as he lifted it to his lips, and Ianto frowned down at his traitorous hand. He folded his arms then, mindful of how easily his suit crushed, he linked his fingers and laid his hands in his lap._ _

__Jack was late._ _

__He'd received a phone call from Gwen about some alien tech that had come through the Rift that afternoon and taken off, insisting Ianto stay and enjoy the spa at the hotel. He hadn't; it was alright going for a massage or facial with larger-than-life Jack Harkness who could make an enema fun, but going by himself seemed a bit... well, it wasn't really Ianto's style. So he'd spent the rest of the afternoon in their suite, looking out over the Bay and enjoying the time alone to mull over the unexpected non-admissions that had been made today._ _

__Discovering that Jack cared for him beyond him being a decent bed warmer felt like standing on the edge of a cliff: the view was spectacular, the adrenaline rush made you feel more alive than you'd ever felt before, but one misstep, one overbalance, and there were plenty of jagged rocks waiting to tear you apart at the end of your nosedive._ _

__He could step back onto solid ground – safe, reliable ground, but after balancing on the precipice, after experiencing that rush of blood, solid ground seemed so damn boring._ _

__Was it worth the risk? Was Jack worth the risk?_ _

__Ianto saw the waiter glance sympathetically at him and checked his watch. Shit. Jack was nearly an hour late and had been gone nearly four. Ianto sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He may as well call it a night and try and call Tosh to find out what was going on. He fumbled in his pocket for his wallet then threw a twenty pound note on the table as an apology for taking up a table._ _

__'Ianto!'_ _

__His head shot up and he had time to see repentant eyes and... fuck, was that a suit jacket?... before Jack was pulling him close and kissing him full on the lips._ _

__'I'm sorry,' he said breathlessly as he pulled back, still holding Ianto's biceps. He made a moue of regret. 'I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought to sort out the great bloody mess the others had made and then, when I realised I was going to be late, I cleaned up at the Hub, but my only suit was here already so I had to go up to the room to change...'_ _

__'Jack...'_ _

__'You were about to leave, weren't you? God, I'm sorry, Ianto. You're pissed at me, aren't you?'_ _

__'No, it's... it's okay. You're here now,' Ianto said, flushing when he realised the other patrons were watching them with equal parts amusement and annoyance. 'Jack, sit down.'_ _

__'You haven't said you like my suit,' Jack pouted, stepping back and holding his arms out._ _

__Ianto opened and closed his mouth, stymied for a moment by the non sequitur. He rolled his eyes then allowed his gaze to slide over Jack's body, immediately regretting it when his throat dried up and cock swelled._ _

__It was a suit. Jack was wearing an actual suit. An extraordinarily well cut dark suit with a crisp white shirt and, bloody hell, a blue tie that made his eyes even more brilliant than usual. It really was ridiculous how good looking the man was, and how he could bring Ianto to full hardness with nothing more than a damned smile._ _

__'You... Wow. You look... ' Ianto shook his head and huffed out a laugh. 'You know how good you look.'_ _

__Jack chuckled. 'Yeah,' he admitted, putting a hand on Ianto's back as he pulled out his chair for him. 'I just wanted to hear you say it.' His eyes lowered to take in Ianto's clothing. 'You look incredible in that colour. And you know how much I love you in a red tie.'_ _

__Ianto flushed, knowing exactly how much Jack loved the tie – he wore it specifically because it made Jack hard to remember how many red ties they'd ruined together. He sat down, feeling a little awkward at Jack's solicitousness. He knew it was just Jack being attentive, but it still felt odd to have a chair held out for him. He was suddenly very aware of how others would see them in this environment: not as colleagues, but a couple, and he surreptitiously glanced around the room._ _

__Jack took the seat opposite. 'Stop it,' he admonished, taking his napkin and spreading it over his lap. 'You're thinking too much again.'_ _

__Ianto smiled, hoping it looked more sincere than it felt. It obviously didn't as Jack leaned in, crossing his arms on the table. 'If someone has a problem with us,' he said, effortlessly reading Ianto's mind. 'It's their problem, Ianto.'_ _

__'I know,' he said then repeated himself with more conviction when he saw doubt flash in Jack's eyes. 'I know.'_ _

__'Unless it's your problem?' Jack said quietly, staring at Ianto with a deliberately blank expression. 'We can get room service if you're uncomfortable. Or just... go?'_ _

__Ianto's smile held an edge of panic this time. 'No,' he said sharply. 'Jack...'_ _

__He took a deep breath and glanced pointedly at the waiter who'd been hovering at a discreet distance. 'No. I... I've been looking forward to trying the steaks here and plan on ordering the most expensive cut since you're picking up the tab. Don't think you're getting out of buying me a meal other than curry that easily.'_ _

__The waiter appeared by there table as suddenly as if he'd teleported there. Jack laughed, and Ianto was relieved that his mirth was relaxed and genuine. ''Good,' he said, smiling at Ianto then easing back into his chair. 'Let's eat.'_ _

__Dinner was as lavish as the rest of the hotel – generous helpings, creamy sauces, expensive wine – and Ianto felt pleasantly full and tipsy by the time Jack called for the check. He was on his feet before Jack and pulled his chair out for him as he stood, ignoring Jack's knowing smirk._ _

__'Thank you, Mr Jones,' he murmured, waiting until Ianto had pushed his chair back under the table before reaching for his hand. 'Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?'_ _

__Ianto grinned and, having consumed enough booze to make him rebellious, let their fingers tangle. 'You may have mentioned it,' he said coyly as they walked towards the elevators._ _

__'It's worth saying again,' Jack murmured as he punched the call button with his thumb. 'And I am sorry I was late. I had hoped they could cope for one weekend...'_ _

__'Jack, it's fine,' Ianto said as the elevator arrived. 'You're here now.'_ _

__'Most people would have been at least a little pissed off,' Jack said, smiling at a woman exiting the elevator then leading Ianto into the car._ _

__Ianto shrugged and pressed the button for their floor. 'I'm not most people, I guess.'_ _

__The elevator doors shut with a quiet whoosh and Ianto suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall. A little breathless and off balance from the unexpected spin, Ianto's hands scrambled against the wall for purchase as he blinked at Jack._ _

__'No, you're not,' Jack said softly, admiringly, then he leaned in and kissed Ianto._ _

__They'd kissed before, of course, but this felt different. Jack was... careful, hands framing Ianto's face lightly as he pressed their lips together softly; a flurry of tiny, chaste kisses that, at first, made Ianto melt against Jack, but, as the sweet, innocent kisses stayed sweet and innocent, he made a noise of frustration._ _

__'Jack,' he whispered, taking his hands off the wall and flattening them against Jack's chest. He could feel the other man trembling, could feel his heart racing, and realised the effort Jack was putting into restraining himself._ _

__'Mm,' Jack hummed, the vibrations tickling Ianto's lip as Jack sucked lightly on it._ _

__Ianto slid his hands over Jack's shoulders and linked them behind his neck. 'I'm not made of glass,' he said quietly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over a straining tendon in Jack's neck. He was unsure of his footing here; Jack hadn't bothered employing much restraint since they'd begun this dance over Suzie's twice-dead body. 'You won't break me.'_ _

__Jack stilled then pulled back to look at Ianto through eyes that were suddenly so old and so tired. 'I can break you,' he whispered. 'And probably will.' His fingers slid butterfly-light along Ianto's jaw. 'You're fragile, Ianto. To me, you're incredibly fragile.'_ _

__Ianto's brow creased. He wondered if the problem this afternoon had really required such a lengthy absence, or if Jack had needed time and space to work through their admissions as much as Ianto had. He was certainly brooding now and, while appealing in his own way, brooding Jack was not the Jack Ianto wanted in that king-sized bed. They'd already expended far more time talking about their... whatever it was... than he'd anticipated. Any more admissions tonight – while Jack was morbid and Ianto was well on the way to being drunk - and there would be a fight because Jack was in the mood to sulk, and Ianto was in the mood to fuck, and neither were in the mood to stick a label on whatever it was their arrangement had blossomed into. Not when neither were sure what that label would be._ _

__And, in their rage, Jack's fire and Ianto's ice would raze the lush hotel to the ground then, when the make-up sex amongst the ruins was over, Jack would be buried even deeper in his funk, torn between his heart and his head, and Ianto's over-analytical brain would start whirling and drawing conclusions about his own unwise decisions. Before Sunday check out arrived, they'd be right back to where they'd been before Ianto suggested the silly stopwatch game. This needed stopping before they pushed each other too far too soon._ _

__Gripping Jack's shoulders, Ianto twisted and spun them so a startled Jack was now the one with his back to the wall. Ianto grasped Jack's wrists and pinned them to the wall over his head. A smile twitched at the corner of Jack's mouth as he gazed wonderingly at Ianto._ _

__'You won't break me,' he said, voice low and rough. 'I'm here right now, Jack, and I'm not fragile, I'm not delicate.' He pressed closer, rocking his hips against Jack's, buoyed by the burgeoning erection that met his own. 'So cheer the fuck up, take me back to that fantastic bloody suite, and pound me until I can't remember my name. Alright?'_ _

__Jack's ghost of a smile burst into bright, brilliant life. 'Yes, sir.'_ _

__A muted ding signaled their arrival and the doors slid quietly open. Ianto released Jack's wrists and stepped back then let out what he prayed was a manly squeak as Jack hauled him back in for a fast and furious snog that left Ianto dazed._ _

__'Come on then,' Jack smirked when he pulled back, taking Ianto's hands and guiding him out of the elevator. 'Work to do.'_ _

__They were surprising hesitant once the door of their suite closed behind them; Ianto taking his time hanging their coats, smoothing non-existent wrinkled out of the fabric, and Jack puttering about with a bottle of champagne he'd secreted into the room, wondering aloud whether it was warm enough to drink on the balcony._ _

__Ianto leaned against the cupboard housing the sound system and fiddled with the radio settings. 'Want some music?' he asked, pausing on a station playing Forties swing. 'They're playing your song.'_ _

__Jack snorted softly as he popped the cork then held the bottle at arm's length, letting the stream of bubbles fountaining from the mouth spill over the table and into the glasses. Ianto clicked his tongue in annoyance and retrieved a towel from the bathroom to clean up the mess._ _

__'Can't take you anywhere,' he muttered, swiping at the puddle._ _

__Jack chuckled and took the towel off him, handing him a glass of champagne then finishing the mopping up himself. Ianto watched him with interest, his eyes still tracking him as Jack threw the soiled towel into the bathtub then came back to sip at his drink._ _

__'What?' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow over the rim of his flute._ _

__Ianto shrugged. 'You cleaned up,' he said._ _

__Jack made a face. 'You aren't at work, Ianto. No reason for you to clean up my messes when we're alone. I am an adult, you know.'_ _

__'You're wearing a suit.'_ _

__'It's a fancy restaurant. Expensive too, I might add.'_ _

__'You're drinking.'_ _

__'Again, I'm an adult. Just because I usually choose not to, doesn't mean I don't enjoy a tipple now and again. On special occasions.'_ _

__'This is a special occasion?'_ _

__'It's not everyday I find myself in a luxury suite with a gorgeous Welshman on whom I've just spent a fortune in red meat and that I've managed to get drunk enough to let me have my nasty way with him.'_ _

__Ianto smirked. 'You've never needed me to be drunk for that.'_ _

__Jack hummed in agreement and strolled across to the bed. He sat on the foot of the mattress and, bracing himself with one arm, leaned back. Eyes on Ianto, he raised the glass to his lips and took a healthy swallow. Ianto watched his throat undulate then looked away as arousal curled lazily in his groin._ _

__'So? Music or no music?'_ _

__Jack stretched out his legs and used the floor as leverage to slide his shoes off. 'Leave it on.'_ _

__Ianto cocked his head, listening to the bouncy beat as he stared at Jack reclining on the bed. 'You look like a women's magazine's centrefold,' he said, swigging down the rest of the expensive champagne with a haste that a connoisseur would call indecent. He left his glass on the table and moved to the left side – his side – of the bed. 'And a gay rag's wet dream.'_ _

__Jack twisted at the waist and watched Ianto toe off his shoes and socks. 'They couldn't possibly afford me,' he said with a grin, finishing his drink with far more delicacy than Ianto. 'Anyway, private performances only these days.'_ _

__Jack stood and put his glass next to Ianto's. His hands moved to his throat to unknot his tie. 'No,' said Ianto sharply, closing the distance between them and putting a restraining hand over Jack's. 'I want to do that. I've never peeled you out of a suit before and I may never get the chance again.'_ _

__He let his fingers glide over the fabric, feeling it ripple like water against his skin then smoothed his hand across Jack's chest. Jack's nipple puckered, pushing against the snow white cotton, and Ianto pressed a thumb to the tiny peak. Jack made a quiet noise in his throat._ _

__'Keep looking at me like that and I'll wear a suit every damn day,' he rasped, leaning into Ianto's touch._ _

__Ianto's lips curled up into a smile as his hand drifted lower to rub over Jack's leather belt. 'No,' he said. 'I don't want the competition. Anyway, I like that coat too much to let you put it into storage.' He tugged the end of the belt free. 'I like to feel it against my cheek when I'm on my knees, sucking your cock.' His nimble fingers unfastened the belt buckle. 'I like it when you ride me wearing it and nothing else.' He pulled the strip of leather from the loops with a quiet snick and let it fall to the carpeted floor._ _

__Jack's nostrils flared with every carefully modulated breath he took as he held himself still, letting Ianto have his way. Ianto could feel his frustration oozing from every pore and took pity, unbuttoning his shirt quickly then pulling it from his trousers._ _

__'We're leaving the tie on,' he said, slipping Jack's collar under the looped fabric before sliding it down his arms to pool on the floor. He took a step back and admired the blue silk as it settled against Jack's sternum, the end pointing like an arrow to the front of his tented trousers. 'I like it.'_ _

__Jack grabbed a fistful of Ianto's shirt and dragged him back so they were pressed together: chest to chest, cock to cock. 'I thought this was my reward,' he said, rocking his hips against Ianto's._ _

__'It is,' Ianto murmured, brushing his lips over Jack's then pulling back when Jack angled his head to deepen the kiss. 'Consider this a treat for me for providing such stiff competition.'_ _

__Jack laughed - throwing his head back as the sound rang out loud and clear – and Ianto grinned. Real, uninhibited laughter from Jack was a rare and exquisite thing, and Ianto let it wash over him, let it fill every hollow, aching part of him. He buried his nose in Jack's exposed throat, inhaling the warm, spicy scent he'd come to associate with safety, a revelation which had startled him the first time he'd made the connection after the Brecon Beacons._ _

__He felt Jack's moan rumble against his mouth and chased the sound until it slipped from between Jack's lips. Ianto was there to catch it, covering Jack's mouth with his own. A surprised noise was muffled against Ianto's lips then Jack's hands were cradling his face as the kiss deepened, tasting like want and affection with a undertone of desperation. This was how they communicated. This was how they talked, how they shared secrets. This was how Ianto told Jack he was scared of giving him his heart, but feared it was too late. This was how Jack told Ianto that he didn't want to love him, but couldn't stop himself from falling._ _

__Ianto's hands mapped out every inch of Jack's torso, transversing familiar angles and curves, and lingering over known pleasure points. Jack growled deep in his throat when Ianto's fingers circled his navel then followed the fine sprinkling of hair south until it disappeared into his trousers. His abdomen flexed and Ianto's fingers danced over the clenching muscles. His lips dragged along Jack's jaw as, with a practiced flick of his fingers, the button of Jack's trousers was released from its hole then the zipper drawn down with a slow rasp._ _

__With a shimmy of his hips, Jack's trousers slid to the floor. Jack stepped out of them then wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, holding him close and crushing their mouths together once more as he walked them back towards the bed. Ianto's hands trailed over the front of Jack's thighs, his thumbs rubbing over the jut of Jack's hips before he fit his palms over the curve of his buttocks. His fingers slid beneath the elastic of Jack's briefs as they reached the bed, Ianto's legs bumping against the mattress. Ianto seized the thin black fabric between his fingers and, as he sank down onto the bed, pulled Jack's briefs down to his knees._ _

__Jack made a choking noise as his cock sprang free of its confines. Ianto allowed gravity to work on the wisp of fabric and reached around Jack, grabbing his arse and hauling him in. He nuzzled his face into Jack's groin, breathing in the other man's scent where he knew it was the strongest. Jack's hand carded through his hair and Ianto gazed up at him, one hand still gripping Jack's backside, the other gliding up his body to splay over his heart._ _

__Jack shook his head as he pressed his hand over Ianto's. 'Ianto Jones,' he whispered, curling his fingers around Ianto's before ducking his head to brush a kiss across the centre of Ianto's palm. 'I am so very glad I met you.'_ _

__Ianto smiled then let Jack catch his lips in another bone-melting kiss as he guided him down onto the mattress. 'My turn now,' Jack murmured into Ianto's mouth. He straddled Ianto's hips then hooked his finger under the knot of his tie. 'Time to claim my prize.'_ _

__

__**Jack and the Red Tie** _ _

__

__Jack nipped lightly at Ianto's lower lip then sat up. He could feel the hard press of Ianto's erection against his bare arse and wriggled teasingly. Ianto groaned, his hands closing around Jack's hips as he bucked up._ _

__'Oh, no,' Jack admonished, waggling a finger. 'This is my show now.'_ _

__Ianto exhaled sharply, licking his lips in anticipation. Jack chuckled as he efficiently loosened Ianto's red silk tie. 'God, your mouth looks fantastic like that,' he murmured, tugging on the end of the tie. 'All swollen and wet.' It slipped from under Ianto's collar with a soft susurrus sound, but Jack didn't toss it aside, instead, winding it around his hand. He leaned over Ianto and grinned as his thumb slowly traced around the edge of Ianto's lips. 'They'd look even better wrapped around my cock.'_ _

__Ianto growled and his hand shot out, snagging the end of the tie Jack still wore and yanking hard. Their mouths clashed and it was clear that the time for gentle and slow was over. Teeth clicked together, their tongues sweeping in broad strokes as they tasted every corner of each other's mouths. Jack's fingers moved swiftly, unbuttoning Ianto's shirt and pushing the sides apart before he tore his lips from Ianto's and ducked his head, latching onto one of Ianto's nipples and worrying it roughly between his teeth._ _

__Ianto's body jerked in surprise, and he grunted, grasping a handful of Jack's hair and twisting. 'Bastard,' he whispered._ _

__Jack chuckled then blew cool air over the wet skin. Ianto hissed and arched up, his hand tightening in Jack's hair as he pulled his head down in a silent demand to continue. Jack winced, and his hands went to Ianto's wrist, pulling his hand away to unfasten his cuff link._ _

__'You seem to have forgotten that this is my prize,' Jack said, the corner of his mouth hitching when he saw Ianto wearing the cuff links Jack had bought him last Christmas. He turned his attention to the other sleeve then carefully placed the tiny cuff links on the side table. 'And I think that you need a reminder of how to lose gracefully.'_ _

__Ianto opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Jack was there, kissing him hungrily as he worked Ianto's shirt off. He slid his hands down Ianto's arms, glorying in the play of muscles as his fingers lingered over Ianto's biceps. There was a time when Ianto was far too thin; still indecently gorgeous, but too thin. Now, with the girls mother-henning him into eating regularly, Owen's vitamin supplements, and Jack's workouts – both in and out of the bedroom – Ianto was still lean, but strong, and Jack loved the feel of the firm muscles rippling under his skin._ _

__He dragged his fingertips over Ianto's forearms then closed his fingers around Ianto's wrists, pressing his thumbs to the pounding pulse points there. He closed his eyes, feeling their hearts throbbing together, perfectly synchronized, and smiled against Ianto's lips before his hands slipped lower to twine their fingers. Jack pressed their palms together, pulling out of their kiss._ _

__'Remember what I said I was going to do to you when I won?' Jack asked, shuffling higher up Ianto's body as he lifted their joined hands. His knees brushed against Ianto's armpits and he pressed their hands into the pillow above Ianto's head._ _

__A crease marred Ianto's smooth brow then the memory of leather car seats, sex-scented air and sticky underwear discarded in a public toilet bin lit up his eyes. 'Oh, yeah,' he breathed then he huffed out a laugh. 'You know this will be the fifth red tie we've ruined?'_ _

__Jack had unwound the tie from around his hand and was efficiently knotting it around Ianto's wrists. He chuckled as he tested the knot: tight, but easily undone if Ianto needed to get out of it fast. 'I'll buy you another,' he whispered, bending awkwardly to brush a kiss over Ianto's forehead. 'But right now...'_ _

__He straightened and rose to his knees, bringing the sticky head of his jutting cock into contact with Ianto's face. He swayed his hips and his cock batted Ianto's chin gently. 'Let's see if those lips look as good as I remember around my dick.'_ _

__Ianto snorted, but raised his head so Jack could slip another pillow beneath it. 'Duck,' he murmured. Jack dipped his head and let Ianto enclose him in the circle of his arms. He felt a finger trail along the crease of his arse and grinned. 'I love your mind, Ianto Jones.'_ _

__'And my cock,' Ianto said curtly. 'And my arse. And my...'_ _

__'Mouth,' Jack whispered, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Ianto's lower lip. 'Don't talk with your mouth full now.'_ _

__The look Ianto shot him spoke volumes, but, as Jack slowly dragged the tip of his cock along Ianto's lip, he opened his mouth. Jack braced himself with a hand on the cushioned headboard as he gently pulled back his foreskin and painted the lush flesh of Ianto's mouth with his precome as it leaked from his slit. Ianto's tongue chased his cock, flicking over the tip and fluttering against the frenulum. Jack bit back a groan, his fingers tightening around the base of his cock as he began to feel the effects of the slow burn build up._ _

__'Open wide,' he said hoarsely, smirking when Ianto rolled his eyes._ _

__With one hand guiding him, and tiny thrusts of his hips, Jack fed Ianto his cock inch by inch until half his length was pressing against the other man's palate. Ianto moaned, the vibrations reverberating up Jack's cock and settling in his balls. Jack's breathing hitched, and his fingernails dug into the headboard. It was Ianto's turn to smirk – delighting in Jack's reaction, but the smug grin was wiped from his face when Jack canted his hips and forced his cock deeper into his throat. He pulled back quickly, and, as he did, Ianto tightened his lips around his shaft and sucked. Hard._ _

__Jack groaned, his head falling back as his cock slid slowly out of Ianto's mouth, pausing when Ianto's lips caught on the ridge of his crown. Ianto's tongue curled around Jack's cock as he sucked and, with a grunted curse, Jack thrust back inside the wet heat, pushing until he felt the other man's throat clenching around him. Ianto poked a finger between Jack's buttocks, the point jabbing at his furled entrance in warning. Jack took the hint, and made his next thrust shallower, earning himself an approving stroke of his abused hole._ _

__Jack made a satisfied noise in his throat and Ianto grinned around his cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jack's entrance before pushing the tip inside. Jack chuckled, rocking back onto the digit then pushing his cock between Ianto's lips once more._ _

__'Teeth,' he warned when Ianto's eyetooth scratched a little bit harder than he liked then Jack yelped in surprise when Ianto bit down. The pressure was light, and Ianto released him quickly, but hell, no matter how hard it made him, sharp teeth were still terrorizing his most prized body part and Ianto had to pay for his impertinence._ _

__Jack moved his hand from the headboard, clenching it in Ianto's hair and pulling his mouth off his cock. 'You, Ianto Jones,' he said in a menacing tone, 'are still far too cocky for your own good.'_ _

__Ianto simply raised a bored eyebrow, feigning disinterest, and Jack felt a surge of adrenaline. Ianto challenged him in a way that few had done before – both in bed and out; not by meeting Jack's fire and heat with his own, but with a cool calm that made Jack's blood pump faster as he contemplated ways to make that icy exterior melt._ _

__He leaned down, brushing his lips over Ianto's, but resisting the urge to plunder that mouth when Ianto raised his head off the pillow to meet him. He lets his lips slide across Ianto's cheek, across his jaw, then ran his tongue teasingly around the shell of his ear. 'Put your hands above your head and don't move them,' he whispered, worrying Ianto's earlobe with his teeth. He felt a full body shudder wrack Ianto and the other man nearly knocked him out in his rush to do as he'd demanded. Jack smiled then bit down harder on Ianto's ear, feeling a fresh shiver rocket through his body._ _

__He soothed Ianto's earlobe with a lash of his tongue then sat up, swinging his leg over Ianto and moving to kneel beside him. His hands made quick work of Ianto's fly, taking a moment or two to dance his fingers along the ridge of the other man's erection. Ianto's jaw clenched tight and Jack chuckled at the determined refusal to show any reaction. He didn't waste any more time, stripping Ianto's trousers and pants down his legs, revealing his hard, flushed cock. Jack drank him in, inhaling a shaky breath when the lazy flames of arousal that had been licking at his nerve-endings flared hot and fierce._ _

__'God, you are beautiful,' he murmured, splaying a hand over Ianto's collarbone then dragging it over his ribs, his stomach, cupping a hip before stroking over Ianto's flank. Jack swallowed hard, lubricating his suddenly dry throat. God, he ached for this man. He wanted to fill all the hollow spaces inside him and, in turn, be filled by him. His hand trembled on Ianto's thigh and Jack shoved the gnawing want aside to focus on the moment._ _

__'Roll over,' he ordered abruptly, his hands moving to loosen the tie around his neck before he pulled it off and tossed it aside. He didn't want a single thing to come between his skin and Ianto's._ _

__Jack slid a hand over Ianto's hip, stroking his thumb over the silky skin near the jut of bone, and helped him roll onto his stomach. He swept his hands across Ianto's back, feeling the smooth, slightly raised skin of his numerous scars as Ianto settled on the bed._ _

__'Shit,' Ianto muttered into the pillow, lifting his hips then lowering them more carefully. 'Nearly snapped my fucking cock off.'_ _

__Jack let out of bark of laughter and tried to stifle his amusement when Ianto visibly bristled. 'You should be more respectful of things you hold in such high esteem, Captain,' Ianto snapped then he gasped when Jack's hand came down on his arse with a sharp crack._ _

__'You are far too mouthy, Jones,' he said, stroking his fingers lightly over the rapidly reddening hand print on Ianto's pale skin. 'And in need of a good spanking.'_ _

__He hesitated a moment to allow Ianto time to use his safe word, but all he got was a defiant wriggle of Ianto's backside. Jack's cock throbbed in anticipation as he settled himself astride one of Ianto's thighs. He rocked his hips back and forth, letting his erection slide along the curve of Ianto's buttock to nudge at his balls._ _

__'Your aim is off, sir,' Ianto taunted, and Jack seized his cue._ _

__'Smart arse,' he said, bringing his hand down smartly on Ianto's buttock. Ianto's body tensed and Jack drew his fingers across the pink flesh while waiting Ianto to relax. Jack felt the muscles unclench then saw the minute backward thrust of Ianto's hips. He wanted more._ _

__'You are bad,' he murmured, slapping Ianto's other buttock. Ianto grunted and arched up like a cat. 'Oh, you want this, don't you? You need this.'_ _

__At Ianto's muffled, 'Fuck, yes,' Jack let loose. He raised his hand again and again, enjoying Ianto's moans as they increased in strength and began to run together with every strike, reveling in his stinging palm and Ianto's heated flesh before he stopped and admired his work. Ianto was canting his hips beneath him, his breath hitching with every hastened exhale as he rutted frantically against the mattress. His arse was striped with hot streaks from Jack's fingers, warmth radiating from the larger bright red splotches. Jack bent and licked a wet trail over the mound of a buttock then blew lightly over the damp skin. Ianto cried out at the contrasting sensations then whimpered when Jack placed his hands over his sensitive skin, stilling his hips._ _

__'Jack...'_ _

__Jack skated his hands along Ianto's spine, following the dips and rises until he was plastered against Ianto's back, skin singing at the feel of flesh sliding against flesh. He reached up to cage Ianto's bound wrists between his hands and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ianto's neck._ _

__'Remember what else I said I'd do to you?' he whispered, rolling his hips against Ianto's buttocks. 'That night you got off in the SUV with Gwen ten feet away and me wanking in the toilets along with you?'_ _

__I'm going to tie your wrists to the bars of your very convenient headboard – with the... red tie, I think. I'm going to taste every single inch of your delicious body and then, I'm going to take a paddle to your fucking fabulous arse..._ _

__'You're working out of order, sir,' Ianto said, voice coarse and rough. 'You were supposed to lick me all over before the spanking – and, by the way, I'm disappointed in the lack of paddle...'_ _

__'I prefer using my hand,' Jack retorted, rocking slowly against Ianto and closing his eyes as his pre-come slicked cock pushed between Ianto's thighs. 'Leaves the loveliest pattern on your arse.'_ _

__Ianto wriggled impatiently. 'Is there something else you could be doing with that tongue?' he asked with stiff politeness. 'Not that what you're doing isn't nice, but it's a touch one-sided... Oh!'_ _

__Jack adjusted his angle and, this time, his cock pushed between Ianto's arse cheeks, the tip kissing Ianto's needy hole . 'Are you calling me a selfish lover, Ianto?' he asked, nipping along Ianto's shoulder before planting a slurping, sucking kiss on his neck._ _

__'At this very moment,' Ianto said, bucking his hips in agitation, 'yes.'_ _

__Jack chuckled and released Ianto's skin with a pop. He dragged his tongue over the red mark that would blossom into a bruise come tomorrow then kissed the hollow behind Ianto's ear. 'Let me rectify that,' he whispered before lifting himself off Ianto's body, his skin mourning the loss of contact, cock screaming in frustration._ _

__Jack gazed down at Ianto as he lay prone on the bed, hands tied and completely at his mercy, and wondered what he'd done to deserve such trust. He'd hurt Ianto before – they'd hurt each other – and would probably do it again, yet the other man still offered complete loyalty. It wasn't blind trust; Ianto made Jack consider his decisions instead of rushing in rashly, made him try harder to find the best solutions, and he did it without instigating noisy, wearing confrontations. Instead, he listened – letting Jack talk himself into a conclusion, or he'd ask one or two pointed questions if Jack wasn't getting there fast enough. It had gotten to the stage where Jack wasn't sure if a decision was truly his, or whether Ianto had simply let him think it was._ _

__'Jack?'_ _

__Jack blinked and forced away his contemplation. 'Just trying to figure out which part of you I'd like to taste first.'_ _

__Ianto lifted his head, twisting to peer at Jack out of the corner of his eye. 'I have a suggestion or two.'_ _

__Jack grinned then gave Ianto's head a gentle shove back down onto the pillow. 'I think I can figure this out for myself,' he retorted, dipping his head to Ianto's nape and feathering kisses along his hairline. 'I've done it a time or two before.'_ _

__'God, it's such bad form to talk about former lovers whilst in bed with your latest,' Ianto grumbled. 'Your manners are atrocious.'_ _

__'My manners are impeccable, and you're not the latest, you're the only,' Jack argued as he licked his way down Ianto's spine. He tapped Ianto's left thigh and said with careful exaggeration, 'Would you spread your legs, please?'_ _

__Ianto chuckled but did as he was asked. Jack slid between them, drawing his tongue from Ianto's waist to the top of the crevasse between his buttocks. 'Thank you,' he said formally, huffing out a laugh when Ianto snorted._ _

__He pointed his tongue and lightly traced the crease until his face was buried between Ianto's legs. Ianto's scent was strong and musky here and memories of his tongue pushing past that tight ring of muscles earlier made him whine in desperation. Teasing Ianto was all very well, but this was becoming something akin to torture for Jack as well. He reached down and gave his balls a sharp tug, the pinch distracting him from his urgent desire to plunge into that tight hole._ _

__He shifted and pressed his cheek against Ianto's inner thigh then turned his head and sucked a bruise into the soft as silk flesh. Ianto moaned and pushed his legs further apart. Jack could feel Ianto's thigh muscles quivering under his hands as Ianto undulated beneath him and knew the other man was reaching his limits._ _

__'Roll onto your back,' Jack said, voice thick with need. His own control was hanging by a rapidly fraying thread and, with trembling hands, he helped Ianto turn over. He crushed their lips together, tongue flicking against the roof of Ianto's mouth before he pressed urgent, open-mouthed kisses down the column of Ianto's throat._ _

__His teeth sank into the skin over Ianto's collarbone as his hand squeezed between their bodies and closed around Ianto's burning hot shaft._ _

__Ianto swore loudly. 'Fuck! Jack, shit...'_ _

__Jack raised his head, a hand burrowing under a pillow and emerging with a small tube of lube and a condom. 'Perhaps we can save the licking all over for later?' he said, already clumsily slopping lube over his fingers._ _

__'Works for me,' Ianto agreed then he thrust his hips into the air. His flushed red cock head pushed through Jack's fist, and Ianto groaned. 'And you can get rid of that condom if you were telling the truth earlier.'_ _

__Jack blinked, his slick fingers poised between Ianto's legs. 'What?'_ _

__The blush colouring Ianto's cheeks deepened. 'If you're clean, and you really aren't fucking around, I don't see the point in using it. But, be honest, Jack. I don't want to find out I've got some kind of alien STD because you couldn't keep it in your pants.'_ _

__Jack stared at him for a long moment then, holding Ianto's gaze, he held up the unopened square packet and tossed it over the side of the bed. 'I'll always be honest with you when it comes to your safety,' he said, voice low and deep. 'I'd never risk your health, Ianto.'_ _

__'I believe you,' Ianto replied then he cleared his throat. 'Now, if you would kindly continue...'_ _

__Jack lurched up and kissed Ianto hard, muffling his cry as two of his slippery fingers slid home._ _

__Preparation was swift, but thorough, Jack avoiding Ianto's prostate because there was nothing better than feeling Ianto's body pulsing around his when he came and right now, Ianto was very close to the edge. When Ianto started chanting Jack's name in a hoarse whisper, Jack withdrew his fingers and, with one stroke, buried himself inside Ianto._ _

__'Oh, Christ,' Jack breathed, hitching Ianto's legs higher on his shoulders. He'd gotten used to the desensitizing layer of latex between them, and the sensation of riding bareback now was nearly his undoing. 'So tight, so damn hot. God!'_ _

__He took a deep breath and gazed down at Ianto, who had closed his eyes, his bound hands fisted and twisting in the sheets. 'Ianto... Okay?'_ _

__'I will be when you move,' Ianto growled, opening his eyes and glaring at Jack. 'Damn it, Jack, I said to pound me.'_ _

__'Oh, I fucking adore you, Ianto Jones,' Jack said fervently, gripping Ianto's thighs hard and punctuating his words with a deep thrust._ _

__He pulled back then immediately plunged back inside that gripping heat. He snapped out a fast rhythm, his hips slamming into Ianto's thighs with every thrust. He slid his hands to Ianto's inner thighs and pushed them apart until he felt the muscles tauten and strain as they reached their limits. Ianto's cock slapped against his stomach with every jolt, and Ianto whimpered as he bore down to meet Jack's strokes. The lack of friction on his cock preventing him from coming, and Jack could see Ianto's frustration building. Ianto was almost at the point where, if Jack so much as touched his cock, he'd unravel. Watching Ianto coming undone, seeing his usually stoic lover lose all semblance of control, had always had a visceral effect on Jack, and he felt his balls drawing up close to his body as the tension inside him reached breaking point._ _

__Jack shifted, pushing himself between Ianto's spread thighs and bracing himself with one hand on the mattress near Ianto's shoulder. The position allowed him to sheath himself deeper inside Ianto, his cock sliding against his prostate now with every thrust. Jack mouthed with little finesse at Ianto's neck, just needing to taste his sweat-slicked skin, as his hand wrapped around Ianto's shaft. Ianto's wanton groan very nearly sent Jack crashing headlong into the bliss of his own release, but he managed to stave it off, his wrist twisting over Ianto's cock._ _

__'Come on,' he panted, lifting his head and staring down at Ianto. The other man met his gaze, lust blown eyes circled with a thin ring of blue holding his. 'Come on, Ianto. Come for me.'_ _

__Ianto's eyes rolled back and his body lifted off the bed in a graceful arc. 'Jack!' he yelled as Jack felt a slick warmth spread between his fingers. 'Fuck!'_ _

__Jack let his head drop to Ianto's chest. Ianto's body clamped around him almost painfully, the intensifying heat scorching him, and Jack let go, his orgasm breaking over him with a power that made him tremble uncontrollably. He crested over and over until he thought he might pass out from the intensity then his climax gentled into rippling surges of pleasure that throbbed through him with diminishing force until he collapsed, spent, over Ianto's supine body._ _

__Ianto's legs slid bonelessly from his shoulders, slipping down Jack's sides until they loosely embraced his hips. Jack's cheek lay over Ianto's heart, the slowing thumpthumpthump anchoring him as Ianto's big toe rubbed over the back of Jack's thigh._ _

__This was something he'd missed as he'd leaped from one bed to another: the comfort and affection that came with familiarity, the warmth and security that came from caring about the person beneathoveraround you. Jack pressed closer to Ianto. He'd fallen harder than he'd ever expected this time; Ianto had made him happier than he had been in a decades, and infinitely more frightened because when Ianto was gone – as was inevitable, and sooner rather than later if history was anything to go by – a piece of Jack's heart would die. How many heartbreaks would it take before he had no more left to give? Before he became something less than human, something incapable of love, something no better than the Cybermen or the Daleks? He shuddered and felt Ianto's legs tighten around him._ _

___Here and now, Jack. Ianto is here right now._ _ _

__'You really need to stop eating so much pizza, sir,' Ianto murmured. 'You're rather weighty.'_ _

__His voice was too gentle for the teasing words. Ianto understood the darkness that mired Jack's thoughts far better than Jack liked, but he was grateful for the distraction. He closed his eyes and turned his face to kiss Ianto's lightly furred chest before he inched his spent cock out of him, hissing as the sensitized flesh was squeezed by lingering minute spasms of Ianto's muscles._ _

__'Clean up is going to be a bitch,' he muttered, rolling to the bed beside Ianto. 'Remind me to leave a big tip for the cleaners.'_ _

__Ianto shifted cautiously then made a face. 'Sticky,' he grunted then he wriggled his fingers. 'Untie me?'_ _

__'Shit, sorry,' Jack said, annoyed with himself for forgetting Ianto was restrained. He reached up and quickly released the knot. Ianto brought his hands down, and Jack carefully chafed his hands. 'Better?'_ _

__'Mm hm,' Ianto hummed, turning his head towards Jack and watched as he massaged Ianto's hands then brushed his lips over each knuckle in turn._ _

__Jack caught him looking, and Ianto smiled. 'That was pretty good.'_ _

__Jack bristled. 'Pretty good?' he repeated disbelievingly. 'Pretty good?'_ _

__Ianto chuckled and rolled onto his side, slinging a leg over Jack's hip. 'I might be persuaded to reevaluate that grade...'_ _

__Jack made a growling noise low in his throat and angled his head so he could kiss Ianto, plundering his mouth and leaving him breathless. 'Well?'_ _

__Ianto laughed. 'Spectacular? Stupendous? Mind-blowing?'_ _

__'That's a little better,' Jack said then leaned back in to kiss Ianto again, slow and lingering and with enough unspoken emotion to make Jack's chest ache with the effort of keeping it all inside. He pulled back and let his forehead rest against Ianto's, his earlier melancholy threatening to return._ _

__Ianto's chest paused in its steady rise and fall then a breath was released in a soft sigh. 'Hey.' He bumped Jack's nose affectionately with his own then brushed his lips over Jack's._ _

__'Help me shower?' he mumbled, sucking Jack's lower lip and tugging on it gently with his teeth before he letting go. 'Since you made the mess?'_ _

__Jack smiled, his tension easing, and gave Ianto a swift kiss on the tip of his nose in thanks before he nodded. 'Never let it be said I don't clean up after myself,' he said, pouting in mock offense when Ianto laughed as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 'What? I am capable... Ianto!'_ _

__Ianto's unrestrained laughter bounced off the walls, and Jack couldn't help his own smile as he rolled off the bed and followed him. This might be be but a fleeting moment in Jack's lifetime that would end up costing him a piece of his soul, but being able to make Ianto laugh like that..._ _

___Totally worth it._ _ _

__fin._ _


End file.
